Is it Fate, my Destiny?
by Swany Harvestar
Summary: Une fic sur HP. Banal, dironsnous? Terriblement banal. Mais c'est également une fic où j'ai intégré mes propres personnages dans l'univers HP. Ecrit avant la parution du tome 5 donc toute ressemblance est purement fortuite. :
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !!   
  
Je suis nouvelle sur ce site, conseillé par une amie (qui n'avait vraiment pas tort ;) ) C'est ma première fic "écrite" dirons-nous. Pourquoi donc? Parce que j'en ai, des fics, plein la tête, mais je n'ai jamais rien écrit. J'estime maintenant qu'il est temps de mettre ça par écrit car, comme on dit "Les paroles et pensées s'envolent, les écrits restent"...   
  
Bon, assez bavardé ! Read & enjoy ! ^^   
  
  
  


**(º•.¸(¨*•.¸ ¸.•*¨)¸.•º)   
•°•.¤Prologue¤. •°•   
(¸.•º(¸.•¨* *¨•.¸)º•.¸)**

  
  
  
  
Quelque part, au coin d'une rue...   
  
- Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu t'es fait mal? demanda un petit garçon à une petite fille assise par terre.   
  
- Je... Je me suis fait mal à... à la jambe... gémit la petite fille entre deux sanglots.   
  
Le petit garçon regarda sa jambe et vit une petite écorchure au niveau du genou. La petite fille s'était remise à pleurer.   
  
- Pleure pas, c'est rien! Tiens. ajouta-t-il en sortant un chocogrenouille de sa poche et le lui tendit.   
  
La petite fille s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda la friandise.   
  
- C'est bon?   
  
-Bien sûr !!   
  
Elle hésita, puis le pris dans sa main. Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.   
  
- Tu veux jouer avec moi? lui proposa le petit garçon.   
  
- D'accord, répondit la petite fille.   
  
  
  
**

.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

**   
  
  
  
Voilà un tout pti prologue un peu nul pour planter le décor... -_-;;   
  
La suite arrive bientôt !! Pensez à reviewer, même si vous trouvez ça nul, mais soyez indulgents tout de même... ^^ En général, mes histoires commencent toutes bêtes mais ça devient puissant par la suite LOL ^^.   
  
A bientôt !! ^^   
  
  
  
**~¤ Khaliel, ange de Lune ¤~**


	2. Tillia

  
  


**(º•.¸(¨*•.¸ ¸.•*¨)¸.•º)   
•°•.¤Chapitre 1¤. •°•   
(¸.•º(¸.•¨* *¨•.¸)º•.¸)   
  
Tillia**   
  
.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Quelques années plus tard...   
  
Par une belle matinée ensoleillée, un jeune garçon sortit de chez lui.   
  
- A tout à l'heure maman ! cria-t-il avant de refermer la porte d'entrée. Je vais voir Tillia !   
  
- Soit de retour pour midi ! Je te connais ! Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire cet après-midi alors soit à l'heure sinon gare à toi !!   
  
- Promis Maman !   
  
Et il sortit. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à un énorme et sombre bâtiment quelques rues plus loin. Des lettres en fer forgé entrelacées formaient les mots: Orphelinat St James. Il poussa la porte et entra. Le hall du bâtiment semblait désert.   
  
- Bonjour Loïc ! fit une voix derrière lui.   
  
- Bonjour Soeur Louise ! répondit Loïc avec un grand sourire.   
  
Il se trouva face à une jeune personne vêtue de noir et de blanc au visage chaleureux. Soeur Louise était de loin la personne que Loïc préférait dans cet endroit sombre et glauque. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait particulièrement tendue.   
  
- Tu viens voir Tillia ? demanda-t-elle, mais son ton ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.   
  
- Comme d'habitude, Soeur Louise.   
  
Le visage de Louise parut soudain inquiet.   
  
- Je... Je ne pense pas que tu devrais la voir aujourd'hui... commença-t-elle.   
  
- Quoi !? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda précipitament Loïc.   
  
- Et bien...   
  
- Il s'est encore passé quelque chose d'anormal, c'est ça ?   
  
- Je... Je suis désolée Loïc, mais je ne peux rien te dire tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé... Mais tout ceci commence à devenir terrifiant !   
  
- Je t'en prie Soeur Louise, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'est vraiment en rapport avec Tillia ?   
  
- Et bien... tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Tillia s'est encore disputée avec les filles de son dortoir...   
  
- Les trois pestes... fit sourdement Loïc.   
  
- ...et soudain, la chevelure de l'une d'entre elles a pris feu... Ses cris ont alerté les bonnes et elle a dû être conduite à l'hôpital.   
  
- Et... Tillia ? demanda Loïc, de plus en plus inquiet pour son amie.   
  
- Elle fut prise d'une violente crise de nerfs, elle était hystérique, elle... elle t'appelait à l'aide... Les soeurs sont encore en train d'essayer de la calmer...   
  
Soeur Louise fut coupée par une soeur qui traversait précipitamment le hall et qui l'interpela :   
  
- Soeur Louise ! Enfin ! Dieu seul sait si on a besoin de vous ! La jeune Tillia s'est enfuie... et dans l'état où elle est, nous ferions mieux de la trouver sans tarder ! Et nous ne recevons pas de visites aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle froidement à l'adresse de Loïc. Rentrez chez vous !   
  
Sur ce, elle le pressa vers la porte d'entrée et la referma derrière lui sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter un mot.   
  
- Quelle amabilité, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.   
  
Il hésitait, ne sachant pas s'il devait rentrer sagement chez lui ou bien partir à la recherche de son amie, quand il eut une sensation étrange. Il ressentit une présence, il percevait l'aura de quelqu'un, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de comment cela pouvait-il lui arriver. Une aura à la fois douce et troublée, une sorte d'apel à l'aide... Loïc essaya de se concentrer pour savoir d'où venait cette présence. Lentement, il contourna le bâtiment et s'arrêta soudain : il percevait très nettement la présence, et celle-ci lui semblait familière. Il leva les yeux et vit que la fenêtre au-dessus de lui était ouverte. Avec la grâce d'une panthère, il grimpa et atterit sans un bruit dans la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui et sut soudain d'où venait la présence. Loïc ouvrit la porte d'une armoire... et y trouva sa meilleure amie en larmes, des frissons nerveux agitants tout son corps. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sauta au cou et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine.   
  
- Loïc... j'ai peur ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... aide-moi je t'en prie !   
  
- Tillia, calme-toi, je suis là... ça va aller... Tout l'orphelinat est sans dessus dessous, tout le monde te cherche...   
  
- Je ne veux plus rester ici ! s'écria Tillia. Allons-nous en, s'il te plaît Loïc !   
  
- Tillia ! Tu ne peux pas...   
  
- Loïc je t'en prie ! Sortons d'ici !   
  
- Viens avec moi, murmura Loïc en lui prenant la main.   
  
Ils repassèrent par la fenêtre et s'éloignèrent discrètement du sinistre bâtiment. Loïc la mena jusqu'au bout de la rue où se trouvait un parc. Loïc s'assit avec Tillia derrière un arbre à l'abri des regards indiscrets et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'était calmée. Au bout d'un long moment où aucun des deux amis ne parla, Tillia murmura:   
  
- Merci...   
  
Loïc la regarda avec étonnement.   
  
- Merci pour quoi?   
  
- Je ne sais pas... Juste merci.   
  
Loïc sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.   
  
- Je ne veux plus jamais retourner là-bas... murmura Tillia. Plus jamais... Je n'en peux plus ! je déteste cet endroit !   
  
- Tillia... murmura Loïc.   
  
Il ne trouvait rien à lui dire car il savait très bien pourquoi Tillia vivait à l'orphelinat, elle lui avait toujours tout confié. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents; à l'orphelinat, les soeurs lui avaient dit, quand elle fut en âge de comprendre, qu'elle avait été déposé dans cet orphelinat alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé par un jeune homme qui leur a dit "Elle s'appelle Tillia", et il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'identité du jeune homme ou bien de ses parents. Aussi loin que pouvait remonter sa mémoire, Tillia n'avait jamais connu d'autre endroit, elle n'avait jamais vécu dans une autre chambre. Loïc avait de la peine pour elle mais ne savait pas comment l'aider.   
  
- Tillia... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement.   
  
- Loïc... non, s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux plus y repenser...   
  
Tillia avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle baissa la tête et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.   
  
Le parc était désert. Seul le bruit du vent mugissant dans les branches des hauts chênes et le crissement des balançoires venaient troubler la scène.   
  
- Tillia, tenta à nouveau Loïc. Je... Je crois que je sais ce qu'il t'arrive et je peux sûrement t'aider.   
  
Tillia ouvrit des yeux ronds.   
  
- Comment ça ?   
  
- Et bien... je crois... peut-être que je me trompe mais... je crois que... tu es comme moi...   
  
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
Alors ça vous plaît? Non? Alors attendez la suite ! ^^   
Dites-moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez, pour l'instant, c'est plutôt une introduction pour planter le décor de mes personnages mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le rapport avec Harry Potter arrive bientôt !! ^^ Ce sont vraiment des petits chapitres pour l'instant mais le prochain est deux fois plus long ! Toute l'histoire est déjà faite dans ma tête, le plus dur est de l'écrire avec des mots sur du papier... J'essaye de faire des chapitres plus longs à partir de maintenant car je sens que l'histoire va être longue et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec 72 chapitres ou plus à la fin !   
  
N'oubliez pas les reviews ! ^^   
  
  
**~¤ KaWaii ¤~**


	3. Pouvoirs insoupçonnés

.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.   
  
**Chapitre 2   
Pouvoirs insoupçonnés...**   
  
.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
Tillia regarda Loïc avec un étonnement non feint.   
  
- Tu veux dire que... j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ??   
  
Loïc acquiesça.   
  
- Tu es sûr ?   
  
- Je ne suis sûr de rien. Mais tout ce qui t'arrive n'est sûrement pas dû au hasard.   
  
- Mais comment est-ce possible ?   
  
- Je ne sais pas. Puisque tu ne sais rien sur tes parents, ils auraient très bien pu appartenir au monde des sorciers.   
  
- Comme ta mère alors ?   
  
- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je sais bien que je descends d'une longue lignée de sorciers, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je connais certaines personnes dont les parents sont tous deux moldus et pourtant, elles ont des pouvoirs magiques !   
  
- Encore heureux que tu m'as déjà expliqué tout cela... c'est vraiment compliqué !   
  
Tillia fit une pause ; elle essayait de mettre ses idées au clair.   
  
- Donc... reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. Tous les phénomènes étranges qui ont pu se produire autour de moi et que je ne m'expliquais pas... tout ça... c'est de la magie ?   
  
- Oui, j'en suis presque certain.   
  
Tillia resta silencieuse. Loïc se tut, perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, il se rappela un détail de la journée.   
  
- Tillia ! Est-ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose de bizarre... juste avant que je te retrouve ?   
  
- Je... non je ne crois pas... j'étais trop bouleversée pour me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit...   
  
- As-tu une idée de comment je t'ai retrouvée aussi facilement ?   
  
- ... non... vraiment je ne sais pas...   
  
- J'ai ressenti ta présence. C'était comme... un appel télépathique je dirais.   
  
- Tu m'as entendu appeler à l'aide ? Mais... tu as entendu ce que je me disais à moi-même ?   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu te disais à toi-même ?   
  
- Je... j'espérais que quelqu'un me trouve, enfin surtout que TU me trouves et me fasses sortir de là...   
  
- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Loïc. Tu as réussi à envoyer un message télépathique sans le savoir ! Cela demande pourtant un grand potentiel et une matrîse absolue ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement: tu as des pouvoirs magiques Tillia !   
  
- Mais comment en être sûr ?   
  
- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question... Viens, il ne faut pas que nous soyons vus.   
  
Loïc se leva et entraîna Tillia dans le petit bois qui bordait le parc où ils se trouvaient. Une fois sûrs qu'ils n'allaient pas être dérangés, Loïc se tourna vers Tillia.   
  
- Bon, voilà ce que l'on va faire : Je vais faire apparaître mon sabre magique et tu vas le tenir en même temps que moi. Il est très sensible aux vibrations magiques d'une personne. Ce n'est pas le glaive sacré du clan mais c'est mieux que rien.   
  
Tillia s'écarta un peu tandis que Loïc sortait de sa poche une petite shpère transparente étrangement brillante. Elle adorait voir Loïc faire apparaître son sabre. Pour un garçon de 9 ans, un tel objet pouvait se révéler très dangereux, mais Loïc appartenait à une famille de puissants sorciers qui formait un clan, et il avait dû apprendre très tôt à manier toutes sortes d'objets tranchants en parallèle de ses pouvoirs magiques. Tillia savait que le clan le faisait travailler très dur afin de "toujours repousser ses limites pour devenir le meilleur", selon la devise de la famille Lee. Au début, Tillia avait peur pour lui car il revenait souvent blessé des entraînements mais la mère de Loïc lui avait expliqué que les blessures physiques n'étaient que des blessures superficielles que l'on pouvait facilement faire disparaître grâce à la magie. La mère de Loïc était une puissante sorcière et une femme autoritaire, aussi, Tillia n'insista pas.   
  
Loïc tendit sa main et la petite sphère se mit à léviter à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa paume et prit une teinte bleutée, presque blanche, comme irréelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sabre se trouvait à la place de la sphère. Loïc le saisit et fit signe à Tillia d'approcher.   
  
- Tu me fais peur parfois Loïc... lui avoua-t-lle.   
  
Loïc regarda sa meilleure amie avec amusement.   
  
- Je te fais peur, moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.   
  
- Pas peur mais... je ne sais pas... tu es si puissant, la magie m'impressionne, tes pouvoirs...   
  
- Avoir des pouvoirs magiques ne signifie pas forcément être puissant, dit sagement Loïc. Il faut savoir les maîtriser et s'en servir à bon essient. Mais pour l'instant, occupons-nous plutôt de TES pouvoirs... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tiens, prends le sabre comme moi, avec tes deux mains et concentre-toi.   
  
Tillia obtempéra. Elle tremblait légèrement mais essaya de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle le put. Loïc fit de même. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit. Mais au bout d'un moment, une sensation étrange se répandit dans le corps de Loïc. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec effarement que Tillia était enveloppée d'un halo blanc aveuglant. Le sabre se mit à vibrer dangereusement, et soudain, il leur échappa des mains à la vitesse d'un boulet e canon. Comme attiré par un aimant, il se planta dans un arbre plus loin.   
  
Tillia ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri quand le sabre leur échappa des mains. Loïc était stupéfait.   
  
- ça alors... murmurait-il. ça alors...   
  
- Loïc... que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tillia.   
  
Loïc s'aperçut qu'elle était toute tremblante de ce qui venait de se passer. Il la prit dans ses bras et écarta ses longues mèches noires bouclées de son visage.   
  
- Tillia, ça va. Ce n'est rien.   
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'écria Tillia d'une voix suraiguë.   
  
- ça veut dire ma puce, que tu as un grand potentiel magique bien caché au fond de toi, répondit Loïc avec un grand sourire.   
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
Toujours pas convaincu ? Patience, vous allez bientôt voir le rapport avec HP... ^^   
  
Pensez aux reviews, ça me fait super plaisir de lire ce que vous en pensez ! Même si vous n'aimez pas ! ^^   
  
**~¤ Sebek, la déesse aux crocodiles ¤~**


	4. Madame Lee

Me revoilà ! ^^ Ca avance un peu lentement en ce moment parce que je suis en train de passer code et permis et je ne suis pas chez moi une grande partie de la journée mais bon... Voici un autre chapitre, toujours avec Loïc et Tillia, mais je pense que Harry & co vont arriver dans deux ou trois chapitres... Patience ! ^^   
  
Merci à mes trois revieweuses pour leur soutien !   
  
**::Melusine d'Oratlante::** la suite arrive et j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue ! ^^   
  
**::Kalysha::** J'étais un peu comme toi au début ! J'adore inventer des histoires mais je préférais toujours lire le magnifique travail des autres. ^^ J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour arriver à écrire des fics de bonne qualité, mais je dois souvent m'incliner devant le talent des autres... Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas écrire ta fic?? =)~~   
  
**::Erika::** J'ai mit que j'avais inauguré le genre car je n'ai jamais lu de fics comme ça mais je n'étais pas pertinemment convaincue que j'étais la première à le faire... C'est surtout parce que j'invente des histoires comme ça depuis que je suis petite, j'adore intégrer des persos que j'ai inventé dans mes livres ou films préférés. Cette fic est finie dans ma tête, mais ça va trop lentement quand il faut l'écrire! Après quelques essais de fics, maintenant, je commence à avoir le coup de main pour mettre avec des mots ce qui ce passe dans ma tête. ^^   
  
  
  
Bon, assez bavardé ! Read & enjoy ! ^^   
  
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.   
  
**Chapitre 3 : Madame Lee**   
  
.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
- Mais...comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion? demanda Tillia.   
  
Loïc semblait réfléchir.   
  
- Et bien... comment t'expliquer simplement... Lors des réunions du clan, une fois par an, les plus jeunes sont soumis au test du Glaive Sacré, c'est à dire que le Glaive teste leur potentiel magique pour déterminer s'ils deviennent plus forts au fil des années. Le Glaive se met à vibrer et t'échappe des mains selon ton potentiel et si tu as développé tes pouvoirs. On a pu réaliser la même expérience avec mon sabre car il est assez sensible aux vibrations magiques mais il est moins puissant, donc, il t'a échappé des mains plus facilement... mais...   
  
- Mais quoi... Loïc, explique-moi ! implora-t-elle.   
  
- Echapper les Glaive Sacré est une chose rare, peu y arrive. Le mieux que j'ai pu obtenir moi fut l'an dernier où il m'échappa, mais pour retomber à quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol. Tu as vu comme moi à quelle vitesse mon sabre t'a echappé des mains? Tu dois vraiment avoir un potentiel magique très élevé !   
  
Le visage jusqu'alors effrayé de Tillia laissa place à un sourire.   
  
- Tu es certain de cela? demanda-t-elle, comme pleine d'espoir.   
  
- Quasi cetain ma ptite princesse ! répondit Loïc en l'embrassant sur la joue.   
  
Tillia se blottit contre son meilleur ami qui la serra instinctivement dans ses bras. Il s'aperçut que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.   
  
- Tillia...? Pourquoi ces larmes?   
  
- ça... ça me fait tout de même un peu peuur de découvrir que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, c'est vraiment nouveau pour moi, mais maintenant, je suis rassurée de savoir qu'il y a une explication à tout ce qu'il m'arrive... Je ne suis pas folle...   
  
- Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas folle ! répondit Loïc un peu brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?   
  
- A l'orphelinat, tout le monde me traîte comme si j'étais dangereuse, comme une folle...   
  
- Même Soeur Louise?   
  
- Oh non ! C'est bien la seule ! Elle est adorable avec moi... C'est vraiment la seule personne, à part toi, qui se soucie de moi sur cette Terre...   
  
- Ne dit pas ça ma puce... Et puis... même si tes parents ne sont plus là, je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient te dire qu'ils t'aiment et qu'ils veillent sur toi...   
  
Tillia sourit faiblement.   
  
- Tu as toujours les mots doux qui font plaisir... murmura-t-elle. Merci Loïc...   
  
- Ne me remercie pas, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier d'être ma meilleure amie !   
  
Tillia l'embrassa sur la joue.   
  
- Tu es adorable...   
  
- Mais non... répondit-il, visiblement gêné. Bon... maintenant, il va falloir percer le mystère de tes pouvoirs pour les maîtriser. Je te jure que je vais t'aider.   
  
- ça va te prendre du temps ! Et tes entraînements?   
  
- J'ai bien le temps qu'on se voit tous les jours, j'aurai donc le temps de t'entraîner. Il suffit juste que tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs et il ne se passera plus rien d'anormal à l'orphelinat.   
  
Le visage de Tillia se rembrunit.   
  
- Je ne veux pas y retourner, ils vont encore tous s'écarter comme si j'étais dangereuse et conntagieuse... et si jamais mes pouvoirs se manifestent encore?   
  
- Cela n'arrivera plus si tu en as une maîtrise totale. Tous les phénomènes étranges qui ont pu se produire, tout ça est arrivé à des moments où tu ressentais une forte émotion - la peur, la colère, la j... - enfin, dans ces moments-là...   
  
Loïc avait failli dire "la joie" mais il s'était retenu à temps. Tillia n'avait jamais été heureuse dans sa vie, dont la majeure partie s'était déroulée à l'orphelinat. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la période où elle avait encore ses parents. Loïc sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir et il serra Tillia dans ses bras.   
  
- Loïc... que...   
  
Mais il ne répondit pas. Tillia était sa meilleure amie et il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il avait envie de la protéger, de l'aider à retrouver sa joie de vivre.   
  
- Tillia... murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Je t'assure qu'à partir de maintenant, tout ira pour le mieux. Plus personne ne te fera du mal, je te le promets.   
  
Tillia regarda son ami et ses grands yeux d'emeraude laissèrent perler des larmes sur ses joues.   
  
- Loïc... tu...   
  
Ne trouvant pas ses mots, submergée par l'émotion, elle serra Loïc très fort dans ses bras.   
  
- Je t'adore ! s'écria-t-elle.   
  
- Moi aussi ma ptite princesse. Viens, maman nous attend pour manger et... Oh la la ! fit Loïc en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Maman va me tuer, viens !   
  
Il prit Tillia par la main et se mit à courir.   
  
En arrivant chez lui, Loïc poussa prudemment la porte d'entrée et l'orage ne se fit pas attendre.   
  
- Enfin te voilà ! rugit une voix.   
  
Dans le couloir se tenait une femme assez mince au visage sec et autoritaire. Loïc lui ressemblait beaucoup : des cheveux noirs, la peau hâlée, et des yeux noirs comme l'ébène. Mais contrairement à Loïc qui avait un regarrd doux et profond, les yeux de sa mère semblaient lancer des éclairs en cet instant précis.   
  
- Je peux savoi où tu étais? Je t'ai pourtant dit de rentrer à l'heure ce matin, tu savais que nous devions nous rendre à la réunion ! Nous sommes déjà en retard et tu ne peux pas transplaner ! Quand deviendras-tu responsable un peu ?   
  
Loïc ne répondit rien. Sa mère le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers Tillia :   
  
- Désolé Tillia. Loïc a sûrement "oublié" de te dire que nous avions une réunion important cet après-midi. Tu devrais rentrer. Loïc passera te voir demain.   
  
Tillia lança un regard affolé à Loïc mais celui-ci lui fit signe quue tout allait bien. Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Loïc tout proche.   
  
- Ne rentre pas à l'orphelinat, attends-moi dans ma chambre, je reviens bientôt.   
  
Elle regarda Loïc avec effarement : elle l'avait entndu parler aussi distinctement que s'il s'était trouvé à côoté d'elle et il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche... La mère de Loïc, elle, semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Tillia comprit alors quelque chose: Loïc venait de lui parler par télépathie ! Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil et suivit sa mère hors de la maison.   
  
Tillia monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de Loïc. Elle s'assit sur le lit et soupira. Puis, ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant Loïc, elle prit son ours en peluche préféré dans ses bras et s'allongea sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait.   
  
Quand Loïc rentra seul quelques heures plus tard - sa mère était restée à la réunion, il trouva sa meilleure amie profondément endormie, un énorme ours en peluche dans ses bras. Loïc sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Tillia se réveilla quand elle sentit que quelqu'un lui avait pris la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit un grand sourire à celui qui se tenait près d'elle.   
  
- Awww... Loïc ! Je... ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?   
  
- Non, à peine 5 minutes. Tu dormais bien, dis-moi !   
  
- Je sais pas pourquoi je me suis endormie... je n'étais pas fatiguée poutant...   
  
- Je sais pourquoi. Pratiquer la magie, surtout au début, est très fatiguant, même si on ne s'en rend pas compte.   
  
- Je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à apprendre.   
  
Loïc haussa les épaules.   
  
- Franchement, je ne crois pas. Mais bon, on verra bien. Viens, ajouta-t-il. On va retourner à l'orphelinat et je te jure que tout va s'arranger. Je t'ai dit de retser tout à l'heure car je voulais t'accompagner pour rentrer. Ne t'inquiète pas, fais-moi confiance. On y va ?   
  
Tillia hésitait.   
  
- Loïc... je ne veux pas y aller. Ils vont tous me demander où j'étais passée depuis ce matin, et...   
  
- Mais de toutes façons, coupa Loïc. Tu reviens dormir à la maison ce soir.   
  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le visage de Tillia s'éclaira.   
  
- C'est vrai ?   
  
- Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas. On y va, on s'explique et on revient. D'accord ?   
  
Tillia acquiesça. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'orphelinat. Devant les grilles du grand et sombre bâtiment, Tillia hésita et agrippa le bras de Loïc avant d'entrer.   
  
Dès qu'ils poussèrent la porte, ils rencontrèrent Soeur Louise qui se précipita vers Tillia.   
  
- Mon Dieu Tillia ! Où étais-tu passée ? Loïc, merci de l'avoir retrouvée ! Je me suis fait tellement de souci ! Dans l'état où tu étais ce matin...   
  
- Je vais bien Soeur Louise, et tout ceci ne se reproduira plus.   
  
Loïc regarda Tillia, étonné qu'elle ait pu répondre avec autant d'aplomb.   
  
- Mais oui, mais oui... fit Soeur Louise d'un air absent.   
  
- Tillia est venue prendre quelques affaires, elle dort chez moi pendant quelques jours, intervint Loïc.   
  
- Tu... tu es sûr que c'est bien prudent ? hésita Soeur Louise.   
  
- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas prudent ? Tillia n'est ni malade, ni folle, ni dangereuse !   
  
- Oh Loïc, je ne penserais jamais des choses pareilles ! Mais je veux dire... avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin...   
  
- Ce n'était pas sa faute, coupa Loïc un peu sèchement. Si quelque'un la cherche encore, dites-lui qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est chez moi. Viens Tillia, on y va.   
  
Celle-ci, ravie d'écourter la discussion, se précipita à l'étage, peu après rejointe par Loïc. Pendant qu'elle rassemblait quelques affaires, Loïc lui fit remarquer :   
  
- Dis donc ma puce, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses lui répondre aussi fermement. Juste avant d'entrer, tu étais toute troublée, et là, tu lui dis que tout vas bien et que cela ne se reproduira plus...   
  
- Tu me l'as promis, pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ? répondit-elle.   
  
Loïc resta bouche-bée.   
  
- Je... je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une énorme responsabilité viens de me tomber dessus... Mais je te jure que je vais t'aider !   
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça ! Je te fais confiance. Même si ça ne marche pas, je ne t'en voudrai pas.   
  
- Mais bien sûr que si ça va marcher ! répondit fermement Loïc.   
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
Je trouve que ça traîne un peu pour l'instant dans l'intrigue... Mais bon, faut bien planter ce décor nouveau comme il faut ! Je sens que dans les prochains chapitres, il va y avoir du rebondissement... Promis ! ^^   
  
Pensez aux reviews toujours ! Merci à Ccilia qui n'a donné des pti tuyaux pour ma présentation ! ^.-   
  
**~¤ Auria, esprit de la lune bleue ¤~**


	5. Bonne Nouvelle

Wow !! Pleins de magnifiques reviews !! Je suis comblée !! ^^ En tout cas, ça m'a vraiment boosté pour me dépêcher d'écrire la suite ! Grand merci à:   
  
**:: Kalysha ::** Merci de suivre ma ptite fic fidèlement ! ^^ Alors là, je crois vraiment que je n'aurais jamais dû faire de description de ma ptite Tillia... Tout le monde a focalisé sur ses yeux émeraudes... *beh, idiote, c'est normal!* OK OK, mais le truc, c'est qu'en fait, Tillia ne m'est pas venue à l'esprit pour cette fic... Elle a déjà vécu beaucoup d'aventures totalement différentes les unes des autres (aventures qui durent depuis bien 6 ou 7 ans - note au passage que HP n'existait pas... enfin je crois ou bien je ne les avaient pas encore lus... -_-;; ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont sortis d'ailleurs??) et elle avait déjà cette apparence physique, et j'adore les yeux émeraudes c'est tout... -_-;; *bouh l'excuse! on va me dire* Mais je vous jure! Allez voir une de mes nouvelles que j'ai commencé à publier sur fictionpress.com (Intrigue au Far West) et Tillia est décrite exactement pareille, et j'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire quand j'étais en 3ème! (J'en suis à ma deuxième année à la fac pour préciser...) En tout cas, tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas te dire tout de suite si tu as raison ou pas... ^^ Tu verras par la suite *sadique* Mais c'est vrai que pour le coup de l'accident de voiture, c'était vraiment nul, ça fait déjà vu... j'étais en panne d'inspiration... *snif* je crois d'ailleurs que je vais l'enlever... Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore quand on m'écrit des romans, j'écris moi-même toujours des romans (Et voilà, encore un!) mais je crois que tu t'es fait battre par Kveld sur ce coup-là ! ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup Kalysha la plus gentille, cool, et finalement pas la plus bavarde ! lol (ça te plaît ???)   
  
**:: Kveld ::** Merci pour cette super review ! J'aime bien avoir de la lecture... ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi pour les premiers chapitres, mais vu que c'est la 1ère fois que j'écris une fic, je savais pas trop comment présenter et découper l'histoire... Mais à l'origine, c'était un seul et même chapitre. (j'ai d'ailleurs regroupé deux chapitres) Pour l'instant, y'a pas trop de descriptions, c'est un peu ma façon de garder le suspense (déjà foutu) de l'histoire... Mais en fait, j'ai pas osé mettre beaucoup de descriptions car... j'en mets toujours trop dans mes histoires ! Dès que j'ai un stylo entre les mains, je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire un roman. Et je suis moi-même une chieuse dans les détails et ça me fait bouillir de ne pas en mettre, mais ces chapitres sont juste là pour planter le décor, alors je ne mets pas de détails volontairement... En tout cas, je crois que tu vas être content, car ce chapitre est, en grande partie, une description! Je pense que la partie de la fic qui se passera à Poudlard sera mieux écrite (et décrite ! ^^). Ces premiers chapitres n'étaient pas prévus en fait pour moi, car je connais bien Tillia et Loïc, mais pour les lecteurs... uhmmmm... Alors je me suis lancée pour courir droit à la catastrophe mais je vais continuer quand même... ^^ Je me fais plaisir et tant pis si ça plaît pas ! lol =) (Et voilà, j'ai encore écrit un roman !) Je t'accorde qu'il y a certains trucs qui peuvent paraître bizarres ou incohérents, comme par exemple, le fait que Loïc connaisse autant la magie alors qu'il n'a que 9 ans. Le clan Lee a des origines chinoises (ils font beaucoup de pti sorciers là-bas... ^^) et la magie que prtique Loïc est une magie ancestrale, très différente de celle qui peut être étudiée à Poudlard. Et le clan Lee est très réputé. Comme je l'ai dit, il entraîne ses membres très jeunes pour être les plus forts. Le clan garde jalousement sa magie et ses secrets; Loïc a fait apparaître son sabre devant Tillia, car c'est sa meilleure amie et il a totalement confiance en elle (et il n'obéi pas toujours aux règles du clan... Beh ouais, à cet âge-là... ^^) D'ailleurs, la mère de Loïc n'apprécie pas vraiment que son fils soit ami avec Tillia (Une moldue ! pfff...) de peur qu'il lui dévoile les secrets du clan. Donc en fait, on peut dire que ce clan est un peu à part vis-à-vis du ministère de la magie. Pour le clan Lee, il n'y a pas d'âge pour pratiquer. En parlant de l'âge d'ailleurs, c'est vrai qu'ils peuvent paraître un peu mûrs pour 9 ans. J'ai un peu de mal à gérer cela, d'autant plus que cette partie n'était (vraiment!) pas prévue, et que la majeure partie de ma fic va se passer en 5ème année pour Harry Potter. (J'aurais pas du dire ça...) Et puis une dernière chose, MAIS POURQUOI J'AI DIT QU'ELLE AVAIT DES YEUX EMERAUDES !?!?! lol (Va lire la réponse à Kalysha ^^)   
  
**:: PickledFurby ::** You're english, right? Well, the fic is in french, as it was written in the fic summary. So, if you can't understand french, there's no point reading it, of course ! I'm french, and even though I love writing poems a lil texts in english, a fic would ask too much work... i've somehow thought of a translation of my work to get more readers, but that's too much work for the moment. I may work that out later though... Anyway, thanx for trying to read it ! ^^   
  
**:: just'me ::** Merci beaucoup !! ça peut paraître bizarre et sans aucun rapports avec HP pour le moment mais j'y arrive, j'y arrive ! D'ailleurs... dans le prochain chapitre je crois bien... ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^   
  
**:: lyra.b ::** Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère quue ça va te plaire ! ^^   
  
Gros bisous à tous, revieweurs et revieweuses, et aussi les lecteurs silencieux ! (J'espère qu'il y en a...) Je vais arrêter mes lignes, sinon mes réponses aux reviews seront bientôt plus longues que la fic! o_O   
  
Bon, assez bavardé ! Read & enjoy ! ^^   
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.   
  
**Chapitre 4   
Bonnes nouvelles**   
  
.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
L'un des grands avantages des histoires, c'est que le temps passe très vite quand il n'est marqué par aucun évènement notable.   
  
Nous revoici donc en compagnie de Tillia et Loïc 6 mois plus tard. Ils avaient élu domicile dans le petit bois près du parc pour leurs entraînement quotidiens, mais la plupart du temps, ils restaient dans la chambre de Loïc.   
  
Par une belle matinée d'été, Tillia sortait de l'orphelinat pour retrouver Loïc chez lui. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Intriguée, elle poussa le battant et constata qu'il n'était pas fermé. elle savait que la mère de Loïc n'était pas là, mais Loïc restait souvent seul chez lui, la plupart du temps pour s'entraîner. Elle entra.   
  
La maison de Loïc était grande et ressemblait, au premier abord, tout à fait à une maison moldue quelconque. Mais Tillia savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. La maison regorgeait de passages dérobés, de salles masquées et de passages secrets. Une fois, elle s'était trompée de porte et s'était retrouvée dans une prairie, avec des coquelicots à perte de vue. C'est pourquoi elle jeta rapidement un coup dans toutes les pièces avec grande précaussion; sans résultats.   
  
- Mais où est-il passé? se demanda-t-elle.   
  
Soudain, comme guidée par son instinct, elle se tourna vers un mur du couloir tout à fait comme les autres, mais à peine eut-elle effleuré le mur du bout des doigts qu'un passage s'ouvrit, dévoilant une rangée de marches en pierre étroites, dans le style des châteaux forts du Moyen-Âge, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Tillia, surmontant son apprhension, descendit une volée de marches et tendit l'oreille; il lui semblait percevoir des bruits étranges venant du bas. Elle sursauta quand le passage se referma derrière elle avec un CRACK sonore. elle descendit encore quelques marches: l'escalier débouchait sur une immense salle dont le plafond était soutenu par d'énormes piliers de pierre sculptés. La pièce devait être magicalement insonorisée, car, à peine avait-elle mis un pied dans la salle, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de s'abandonner à contemplation de la scène; un vacarme assourdissant parvint à ses oreilles: des bruits de ferraille entrechoquée, suivis d'explosions et de roulement de tonnerre se propageaient dans la salle.   
  
Tillia sentit soudain quelque chose la frôler. Elle poussa un cri et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Loïc se précipiter vers elle, son sabre à la main. Mais avant qu'il n'ai atteint l'endroit où se tenait sa meilleure amie, un objet rond, semblable à une boule de pétanque et sûrement aussi lourde, qui zigzaguait dans la pièce à la manière d'un cognard prêt à éjecter un joueur de son balai se dirigea vers elle à une vitesse vertigineuse. Tillia recula, effrayée et mit se mains devant elle en guise de protection. Avant que Loïc n'ai pu faire quelque chose, la boule _s'aprêtait_ à heurter Tillia, quand soudain, une lumière rose aveuglante sortit des mains de Tillia qu'elle tendait devant elle et pulvérisa la sphère. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu comprendre ce qui s'était passé, elle se sentit entraînée par Loïc qui la mena dans un coin de la pièce et ils s'accroupirent derrière un poteau, à l'abri des projectiles en tout genre. Loïc leva un bras à l'horizontale, poing fermé devant lui. Tillia remarqua qu'il était torse nu et qu'il portait deux bracelets étranges en cuir. Loïc fit pivoter son poing en un mouvement compliqué, puis croisa ses bras au niveau des bracelets. Comme par magie (Bien sûr que c'est de la magie ! ^^) le vacarme prit fin et tous les objets, obstacles et armes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce disparurent.   
  
Loïc agrippa Tillia par les bras et s'écria:   
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !   
  
- Loïc... lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !   
  
Loïc s'aperçut qu'il la serrait un peu trop fort.   
  
- Oh... excuse-moi... Mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses descendre ici... D'ailleurs... ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. _Comment_ as-tu fait pour descendre ici !?! Seuls les membres du clan peuvent trouver cette salle !   
  
Tillia le regarda, étonnée.   
  
- Mais... j'ai juste touché le mur du couloir et le passage s'est ouvert...   
  
- Tu m'impressioneras toujours... murmura Loïc au bout d'un moment.   
  
Il se leva et tendit sa main à Tillia pour qu'elle se relève.   
  
- C'est une salle d'entraînement ? constata Tillia.   
  
- Tout juste. Mais c'est vraiment dangereux ! J'ai cru que le Jigg allais te percuter ! La première fois que je m'en suis pris un dans le ventre, j'ai eu quatre côtes cassées...   
  
- Le... quoi? demanda Tillia en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
- Un Jigg. L'espèce de boule de pétanque que tu as failli voir de très près... D'ailleurs, après ton jet de Lumière, il a pas fait long feu ! Je vois que ça commence à aller mieux au niveau de tes pouvoirs...   
  
- Mais c'était pas voulu ! Je n'ai rien contrôlé, c'est parti tout seul ! Et tu trouves que ça va mieux??   
  
- Tu contrôle encore rien pour le moment, mais ta concentration s'est améliorée, et tu arrives de te servir de tes pouvoirs seulement quand tu en as besoin... même si c'est pas voulu ! Depuis que tu sais te concentrer comme il faut, il ne t'arrive plus rien d'accidentel.   
  
Tillia fit la moue.   
  
- Tu oublie la fois où Célia Laversann s'est retrouvée avec les cheveux jaune fluo après m'avoir énervée...   
  
- C'est vrai que tes accès de colère sont plutôt impressionnants, lança Loïc avec un grand sourire. Mais elle l'avait mérité, non? Bientôt, elle n'osera même plus te chercher. Peut-être qu'elle se décidera à changer de dortoir...   
  
- Dis tout de suite que j'ai un sale caractère? s'écria Tillia.   
  
- Non non, fit Loïc d'un air absent.   
  
Tillia allait le taper sur l'épaule mais elle retint son geste quand elle vit l'état du bras de Loïc: deux longues esfilades parcouraient son épaule et sa joue, et il était plus ou moins recouvert de bleus et d'echimoses. Le sang se mêlait à la sueur. Voyant le regard horrifié de Tillia, il se hâta de la rassurer.   
  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est vraiment rien !   
  
Mais Tillia n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu. Loic la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une petite salle annexe aux couleurs claires. Une sorte de plateforme ronde se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Sur le mur d'en face, ce qui ressemblait à première vue à une boursouflure en amande se révéla être un oeil fermé.   
  
- C'est une salle "Heal", dit Loïc à son amie. Attends ici et regarde.   
  
Loïc s'approcha de l'oeil qui souvrit soudain avec un clac sonore. Un rayon laser en sortit et scana Loïc des pieds à la tête. Une série de chiffres qui défilaient à toute vitesse apparut sur le mur, sous l'oeil. Puis une barre noire jaillit et se remplit de vert jusqu'aux 9/10. Une voix métallique résonna alors dans la pièce:   
  
- Entraînement: 1h45. Perte d'énergie: un dixième. Evolution des pouvoirs: néant. Travail du corps: faible.   
  
- Normal, je n'ai pas fini l'entraînement... marmonna Loïc.   
  
- Perte de connaissance: nulle, continua la voix nasillarde. Blessures corporelles: insignifiantes...   
  
- Hey ! s'ecria Tillia. Insignifiantes? Vous avez vu l'état de son bras?   
  
L'oeil arrêta son rapport et pivota vers Tillia qui se tut. Le rayon laser de l'oeil se posa sur elle un court instant, et la voix métallique reprit:   
  
- Personne inconnue. Identification?   
  
- Elle s'appelle Tillia, intervint Loïc. C'est ma meilleure amie.   
  
Puis, sentant qu'il devait se justifier, il ajouta:   
  
- Je ne l'ai pas emmenée ici, je sais que c'est interdit. Elle a découvert l'entrée toute seule...   
  
- Etait-elle seule dans la maison?   
  
- Oui, Mère est absente. Je ne savais pas que Tillia était dans la maison...   
  
- Tu aurais dû sentir sa présence. Il faut te servir constament de ta sensibilité.   
  
- J'avais l'esprit occupé à rester en vie dans cette salle... grogna Loïc.   
  
- Même occupé, tu dois être en mesure de ressentir la présence de quelqu'un, coupa la voix nasillarde, ne saisissant pas l'ironie qui perçait dans les propos de Loïc. (A/N: C'est qu'une machine ! ^^) Cela peut te sauver la vie un jour.   
  
- C'est la seule personne dont je ressens la présence, répondit Loïc de mauvaise humeur. Je n'arrive même pas à percevoir l'aura de Mère...   
  
- C'est donc un point à travailler. L'évaluation est finie.   
  
La voix se tut. Loïc se dirigea vers la plateforme ronde, visiblement énervé. Il monta dessus et ferma les yeux. Il fut baigné dans une lueur bleu pâle durant quelques secondes.   
  
- Tu vois pourquoi je te disais que ce n'était rien?   
  
Loïc montra son bras à Tillia: toutes ses blessures s'étaient refermées.   
  
- Viens, on remonte.   
  
Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à la lumière du jour dans le couloir. Mais ils n'eurent guère de moment de répit: la mère de Loïc avançait vers lui à grande enjambées, l'air menaçant. Sans aucun signe avant coureur, elle mit une gifle retentissante à Loïc qui reula de quelques mètres.   
  
- Comment oses-tu emmener quelqu'un dans la salle d'entraînement?? Je te l'ai formellement interdit !! Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi !! Mais môssieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et préfère desobéir ! Tu vas recevoir une de ces corrections et je te jure que tu vas t'en souvenir ! vociféra-t-elle.   
  
Elle attrapa Loïc fermement par le poignet et l'entraîna avec elle. Loïc se débattait, en vain.   
  
- Attendez madame ! Laissez-le ! implora Tillia. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il ne m'a jamais emmené dans cette salle, c'est moi qui l'ai découverte par hasard, je suis descendue et j'ai retrouvé Loïc en train de s'entraîner en bas... Il n'a pas désobéi !!   
  
La mère de Loïc éclata d'un rire incrédule.   
  
- Toi? Une moldue? Ouvrir la salle d'entraînement? Tu n'es pas très douée pour les mensonges ma petite ! N'essaye pas d'excuser Loïc. Il a désobéi, il va devoir en subir les conséquences.   
  
- Mais... c'est vrai !   
  
- Tillia, laisse tomber.. murmura Loïc.   
  
- Loïc, je ne veux pas que tu sois puni à cause de moi ! Loïc...   
  
La mère de Loïc continuait de l'entraîner avec elle. Tillia agrippa un bras de Loïc et se cramponna à lui.   
  
- Tillia... c'est pas la peine...   
  
- Loïc non !   
  
Soudain, le poignet que tenait fermement sa mère passa à travers sa main, et Loïc se retrouva libre. La mère de Loïc se retourna brusquement et regarda tour à tour sa main et son fils.   
  
- Comment... qu'est-ce que tu as fait?   
  
- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit calmement Loïc, Tillia toujours cramponnée à son bras.   
  
- Tillia, lâche-le, et viens avec moi... dit la mère de Loïc. Et toi, viens aussi ! aboya-t-elle à l'intention de son fils.   
  
Elle prit Tillia par le bras, mais avec tout de même plus de douceur que pour Loïc. Ce dernier suivit à contre-coeur en maugréant. Soudain, quelque chose le frappa: Pourquoi sa mère prenait-elle la peine d'être gentille avec Tillia alors que Loïc savait très bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, croyant qu'elle était moldue? Il se gifla mentalement quand il comprit.   
  
- Tillia ! appela mentalement Loïc a fin que sa mère ne l'entende pas. Tillia, elle va te lancer un sortilège d'amnésie ! Pour que tu ne te souviennes plus de ce qu'il s'est passé !   
  
Il se garda bien d'ajouter "Et pour que tu m'oublies par la même occasion". Tillia ouvrit des yeux ronds et stoppa net. La mère de Loïc la regarda avec étonnement.   
  
- Viens Tillia, je ne vais rien te faire, ajouta-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui effraya encore plus Tillia. elle ferma ses poings devant son visage et ferma les yeux, les traits de son visage crispés.   
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que... fut tout ce que la mère de Loïc put articuler.   
  
Et, comme Loïc auparavant, le bras de Tillia passa à travers sa main et Tillia recula jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Loïc. Sa mère recula de quelques pas, comme si elle venait d'apprendre que Tillia avait une maladie contagieuse.   
  
- Tu... tu... bégaya la mère de Loïc, un doigt pointé vers Tillia. Comment as-tu fait cela?   
  
- Je ne suis pas une moldue madame, répondit Tillia doucement. J'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Et c'est moi qui ai ouvert le passage. Loïc n'a pas désobéi.   
  
La mère de Loïc retrouva vite tous ses moyens et la regarda d'un air hautain.   
  
- Bien... je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion un jour. En attendant, je crois que tu peux rentrer chez toi. Nous devons partir. Loïc passera te voir... disons... quand nous serons rentrés, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.   
  
Tillia ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou pas.   
  
- Tillia... je te jure qu'on se reverra... quoi qu'en dise ma mère... lui souffla Loïc dans un murmure à peine audible.   
  
Tillia eut un faible sourire. Elle fit volte-face et sortit en courant de la maison, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait très bien que la mère de Loïc n'appréciait pas qu'elle fréquente son fils, et elle ne l'accepterait pas plus moldue ou non. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle n'allait rien faire à Loïc et qu'ils allaient se revoir tout de même. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva devant les portes de l'orphelinat. Elle poussa timidement le battant et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. N'ayant croisé personne jusqu'à son dortoir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Trois jours plus tard, Tillia n'avait toujours pas revu Loïc. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour son ami et ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Un matin où elle descendait prendre son petit déjeuner, d'une humeur plutôt morose et l'esprit ailleurs, elle trébucha soudain sur un obstacle invisible et tomba dans les escaliers. Elle dévala les marches et atterit plutôt rudement sur le sol. Les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna la tête et vit Célia Laversann et ses deux amies aborer un sourire satisfait, tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes trois vers la salle à manger, un regard innocent sur leur visage. Tillia avait envie de hurler de rage. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais sa cheville refusa de la porter.   
  
- Me voilà bien, maugréa-t-elle, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.   
  
- Tu t'es fait mal ma petite? demanda soudain une voix.   
  
Tillia leva la tête, étonnée. C'est un monsieur, assez jeune cependant, aux grands yeux bleus qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.   
  
- Un visiteur, pensa-t-elle.   
  
Le regard du monsieur semblait inquiet.   
  
- Je... ça va aller, répondit Tillia.   
  
Elle tenta vaillament de se relever, mais sa jambe céda à nouveau sous son poids.   
  
- Tu as dû te fouler la cheville. Viens, je vais t'ammener à l'infirmerie. Tu veux que je te porte?   
  
Tillia était abasourdie: c'était la première fois que quelqu'un était si gentil avec elle. D'autant plus qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle était incapable de répondre, aussi, le monsieur, interprétant son silence pour un oui, la prit dans ses bras et l'amena à l'accueil, car il n'avait aucune idée d'où était l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait aucune soeur à l'accueil pour l'instant. Seule une femme blonde et mince attendait devant le comptoir. Quand elle vit le monsieur approcher, elle l'interpella:   
  
- Chéri, tu as rencontré quelqu'un? Il n'y a toujours personne ici.   
  
- Non, je n'ai vu personne, mais je suis tombé sur cette petite fille qui s'est tordu la cheville en tombant dans les escaliers. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une infirmerie ici, alors je suis revenu pour voir si quelqu'un était arrivé entre temps.   
  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ma chérie? demanda la dame. Ca va aller? Tu sais où sont les soeurs?   
  
Tillia regarda la dame et remarqua qu'elle était très jolie. Un visage d'ange encadré de longues boucles blondes et des yeux vert pâle tirant sur le bleu...   
  
- Je m'appelle Tillia. Mais il n'y a pas d'infirmerie ici. Les soeurs ont une malette de premier secours...   
  
- C'est un très joli nom Tillia !   
  
Tillia sourit, un vrai sourire qui n'était pas apparu sur son visage depuis trois jours.   
  
- Merci madame... vous... vous pouvez essayer de me reposer par terre monsieur, s'il vous plaît? Je n'ai plus tellement mal...   
  
Le monsieur la posa délicatement et Tillia constata avec soulagement qu'elle pouvait poser son pied à terre sans trop de problèmes. Elle leva la tête pour remercier le monsieur quand elle vit arriver une soeur.   
  
- Voilà soeur Elizabeth ! informa-t-elle. Et... Soeur Louise derrière, ajouta-t-elle.   
  
En effet, soeur Louise sortait juste de la grande salle à manger et venait à leur rencontre. Le monsieur alla à la rencontre des deux soeurs.   
  
- Bonjour, bonjour monsieur, madame... nous sommes desolés de vous avoir fait attendre, mais il y a beaucoup à faire avec les enfants le matin...   
  
- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est normal, vous devez être débordées ! répondit la jeune femme.   
  
- J'ai d'ailleurs fait la connaissance de cette petite qui est tombée dans les escaliers, ajouta le monsieur. Sa cheville semble aller mieux, juste une petite foulure.   
  
- Tu t'es fait mal Tillia? demanda Soeur Louise.   
  
- Je ne pouvais pas poser le pied par terre tout à l'heure, mais là, ça va mieux...   
  
- Essaye de marcher un peu? demanda Soeur Louise.   
  
Tillia fit quelques pas en boîtant un peu.   
  
- Bon, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave... En tout cas, tu n'as rien de cassé, dieu soit loué ! Tu veux que je te soigne tout de suite ou tu peux attendre un peu, le temps que je m'occupe de nos visiteurs?   
  
- ça va aller, je vais aller déjeuner. Bonne journée messieurs dame, ajouta-t-elle.   
  
- Tu es mignonne ma chérie. A bientôt !   
  
Tillia s'éloigna rapidement, gagnée par une vague d'amertume. De nombreuses personnes venaient à l'orphelinat tous les jours pour adopter des enfants. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette chance. Elle était dans cet orphelinat depuis trop longtemps, mais elle était trop vieille pour être adoptée maintenant. Les gens préféraient adopter des enfants en bas âge. Elle se dépêcha de prendre son petit déjeuner et remonta dans son dortoir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit dans ses bras une panthère noire en peluche - premier cadeau de Loïc. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier aussi que des éclats de voix provenant d'une conversation animée. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Soeur Louise et le couple que Tillia avait rencontré plus tôt, ansi que... Célia Laversann. Le coeur de Tillia fit un bond. Célia prenait un ton douceureux faussement maniéré avec la dame et lançait des grands sourires au monsieur qui lui sourait à son tour. Tillia se retourna d'un bond et serra encore plus fort sa panthère.   
  
- Toujours prête à se faire remarquer celle-là... pensa Tillia.   
  
- Tiens ! Revoilà notre petite jeune fille de tout à l'heure chéri !   
  
Tillia sursauta.   
  
- Elle... elle parle de... moi?? se dit Tillia, pétrifiée de surprise.   
  
Elle se retourna lentement et tenta de sourire à la dame. Cette dernière se tourna vers Célia Laversann et lui demanda:   
  
- Vous êtes toutes les deux dans ce dortoir?   
  
Prise au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, Célia tenta maladroitement de se reforger un visage souriant, mais le résultat donna plutôt une grimace.   
  
- Euh... oui oui... marmonna-t-elle.   
  
La dame s'approcha de Tillia.   
  
- Je peux m'asseoir? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.   
  
- Bien sûr madame.   
  
- Dis-moi... ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ma pauvre chérie?   
  
- De... depuis que je suis née je pense...   
  
- Tu as quel âge?   
  
- Je vais avoir 10 ans...   
  
- Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance. Ce doit être terrible pour un enfant de ne pas avoir connu ses parents... Tu dois être une petite fille très courageuse et forte. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'un jour, tout ira mieux pour toi.   
  
La dame lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Tillia, le regard embué de larmes, essayait vainement d'essuyer ses joues mouillées.   
  
- Merci beaucoup madame... sanglota-t-elle.   
  
- Ne pleure pas ma chérie, ne pleure pas...   
  
La dame lui passa une main dans le dos dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Tillia esquissa un faible sourire. La dame lui sourit et se leva. Elle rejoignit son mari et discutèrent un moment. Tillia les regardait, le coeur plus léger. Quelqu'un avait fait attention à elle, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui avait parlé gentillement...   
  
- Ils sont si gentils... se dit-elle.   
  
Elle se leva, son lit se trouvant à côté d'une grande fenêtre et regarda dehors. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle caressait machinalement la panthère qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée, quand soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec la dame. Son mari se tenait derrière elle.   
  
- Dis-moi petite Tillia... commença-t-elle en prenant la main de Tillia dans la sienne. ça te dirait de venir vivre avec nous?   
  
Tillia eut l'impression que la terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner.   
  
- Que je... vive avec vous? Vous voulez dire... chez vous, dans votre maison... je ne reviendrai plus jamais ici??   
  
- Tout à fait ma chérie !   
  
Tillia éclata en sanglots et sauta au cou de la dame qui la prit dans ses bras. Quand les sanglots de Tillia se calmèrent, celle-ci regarda la dame avec un sourire rayonnant.   
  
- Je... je suis en train de rêver... c'est bien ça?? C'est un rêve... je vais me réveiller...   
  
Le monsieur éclata de rire.   
  
- Tu peux nous croire, tu viens vivre chez nous, nous t'adoptons ! Enfin... si tu es d'accord bien sûr ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.   
  
- Mais j'en rêve !! s'exclama Tillia.   
  
- Aller viens ma chérie, nous reviendrons prendre tes affaires plus tard.   
  
La dame prit Tillia par la main et ils descendirent tous les trois, suivis par Soeur Louise, un grand sourire sur son visage. Célia Laversann resta plantée au milieu de la chambre, et ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé le bouton associé à la fonction "fermer la bouche". Arrivés dans l'entrée, Tillia se tourna vers Soeur Louise qui la prit dans ses bras.   
  
- Au revoir Tillia, je suis contente pour toi et j'espère que tu seras heureuse. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !   
  
Tillia essuya les larmes de joie qui coulaient délibérément sur ses joues et lui dit:   
  
- Merci beaucoup Soeur Louise... Tu vas me manquer ! Je reviendrai te voir de temps en temps !   
  
- Tu es mignonne. Aller, cours vite, tu meurs d'envie d'aller t'installer dans ta nouvelle maison.   
  
- Au revoir !! cria Tillia en faisant un grand signe de la main.   
  
Puis elle rejoignit ses nouveaux parents.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Quinze minutes de marche plus tard, leur trajet s'arrêta devant une grande maison moderne et lumineuse.   
  
- Voici ta nouvelle maison Tillia ! annonça le monsieur.   
  
Tillia passa devant une jolie boîte aux lettres qui portait comme inscription: "Mr et Mme Anderson". Elle leva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée, et croisa le regard du monsieur qui lui fit signe de la tête d'avancer.   
  
- A toi l'honneur miss !   
  
Tillia poussa la porte énergiquement. Elle débordait de bonheur.   
  
- Au fait, nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés, dit soudain la dame. Je m'appelle Liz, et mon mari Terry. Dès que nous t'aurons adoptée officiellement aux yeux de la loi - c'est à dire quand nous aurons signé les papiers, tu t'appeleras Tillia Anderson. J'espère que ça te convient?   
  
- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Tillia en éclatant de rire.   
  
- Viens, ajouta Terry. Je vais te faire visiter et te montrer ta chambre.   
  
Après avoir fait un rapide tour du propriétaire, Tillia retrouva Liz dans le salon.   
  
- Alors, ça te plaît? lui demanda cette dernière.   
  
Tillia hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.   
  
- Tu sais, ce changement brusque va peut-être être difficile au début, mais nous allons tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse.   
  
- Merci, merci, merci beaucoup !! s'écria Tillia. Je n'en demandais vraiment pas tant !   
  
Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tillia affichait un sourire permanent sur son visage. Dans la soirée cependant, sa joie se dissipa un peu en repensant à Loïc. Elle descendit jusque dans la cuisine et s'approcha timidement de Liz qui s'affairait aux fourneaux. En la voyant approcher, Liz lui sourit.   
  
- Le dîner est bientôt prêt ma chérie. Dans une vingtaine de minutes nous pourons passer à table.   
  
Tillia acquiesça silencieusement et prit la parole:   
  
- euh... madame...   
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Liz ma chérie, coupa-t-elle gentillement.   
  
- Excusez-moi... je n'ai pas encore l'habitude... Je...   
  
Elle s'interompit et reprit:   
  
- Liz... est-ce que je peux... aller voir mon meilleur ami? ça fait quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas vu...   
  
- Tu veux y aller tout de suite? Tu veux que je t'y emmène?   
  
- Oh, il habite entre ici et l'orphelinat. Je... j'aimerais prendre de ses nouvelles...   
  
- Tu peux lui téléphoner si tu veux ma chérie.   
  
Tillia resta interloquée: elle n'avait pas pensé à cela ! Comment expliquer à Liz que la mère de Loïc était une puissance sorcière respectée, mais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un téléphone !? Loïc s'intéressait aux objets moldus, mais n'avait jamais possédé de téléphone.   
  
- Je... c'est qu'il n'a pas le téléphone, improvisa-t-elle.   
  
- Ah... c'est embêtant ça. Bon, tu reviens vite, d'accord?   
  
- ça ne vous embête pas?   
  
- Non, bien sûr, mais il commence à faire nuit, je ne veux pas que tu restes dehors trop tard. Vas-y mais reviens vite !   
  
- Merci beaucoup Liz !! Je vous jure que je ne serai pas longue !   
  
Tillia sortit en courant et atteignit la maison de Loïc en un temps record. Priant pour que sa mère ne soit pas là, Tillia contourna la maison et se plaça sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Loïc. De la lumière filtrait à travers les volets fermés.   
  
- Comment je vais faire? se dit Tillia. Je vais essayer la télépathie... S'il arrive à me parler comme ça, je dois bien pouvoir y arriver moi aussi...   
  
Elle posa ses deux poings fermés sur ses tempes et se concentra.   
  
- Loïc?? appela-t-elle.   
  
Aucune réponse. Tillia redoubla de concentration.   
  
- Loïc?? tenta-t-elle à nouveau.   
  
- Tillia?? Tu es là? J'ai senti ta présence...   
  
Tillia se retint de pousser un cri de joie. ça marche !!   
  
- Loïc... ça va?   
  
- Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci?   
  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, je ne peux pas rester longtemps...   
  
- Attends, je descends. Tu es où?   
  
- Sous ta fenêtre.   
  
Soudain, les volets au-dessus de la tête de Tillia s'ouvrirent et Loïc apparut.   
  
- Tillia...   
  
Loïc enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta dans le jardin. Il atterit sans un bruit sur l'herbe avec la grâce d'une panthère. Il se redressa et prit Tillia dans ses bras.   
  
- Tillia, tu m'as manqué...   
  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...   
  
- Je n'ai pas pu venir te voir, ma mère me surveille et en plus elle m'a privé de sortie pendant deux jours. Mais comment ça se fait que tu es ici à cette heure?   
  
Le visage jusqu'alors inquiet de Tillia s'éclaira.   
  
- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer Loïc ! Je ne pouvais plus attendre, il fallait que je vienne te voir tout de suite... Je suis si heureuse... J'ai... j'ai été adoptée !!   
  
Loïc resta sans voix.   
  
- Tu... c'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il.   
  
Il souleva Tillia et la fit tournoyer.   
  
- C'est génial ma puce ! Tu as enfin une famille !!   
  
- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire... C'est vraiment pas loin d'ici en plus !   
  
Loïc l'embrassa sur la joue.   
  
- Je suis content pour toi...   
  
- Merci Loïc... je dois y aller, c'est l'heure du dîner. On se revoit bientôt?   
  
- Bien sur ma puce !   
  
- Tu viendras à la maison j'espère... oh, ça fait vraiment bizarre de dire ça !   
  
Loïc lui plaqua un gros bisou sonore sur la joue.   
  
- Aller, j'y vais. Bonne nuit...   
  
- Bonne nuit ma ptite puce !   
  
Tillia s'éloigna à contre-coeur et Loïc la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit fondue dans l'obscurité.   
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
Ouf !! Un autre chapitre !! Ah... j'étais heureuse pour ma petite Tillia... Enfin une vraie famille pour elle ! (Et oui, que voulez-vous, je les aime mes personnages !) Je suis plus satisfaite de ce chapitre que des premiers, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est trop long cette fois, qu'il y a trop de détails... Sinon... vous en pensez quoi, de la mère de Loïc? Pas vraiment l'instinct maternel, uh? ^^ Elle reflète tout à fait l'état d'esprit du clan: la puissance, la fierté d'être issu d'une longue lignée de sorciers, un "léger" complexe de supériorité... ^^ Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à traiter Tillia de Sang-de-Bourbe mais c'est pas loin. Elle a des idées qui plairaient à Voldemort mais elle est tout de même du bon côté, c'est pourquoi le clan est très réputé.   
  
Je pars bientôt en vacances, mais j'en profiterai pour m'avancer sur l'écriture de cette fic... ^^ A bientôt et... n'oubliez pas les reviews !! C'est important pour moi !!   
  
**~¤ L'Ange de l'Apocalypse ¤~**


	6. Des nouvelles de Poudlard

Coucou !! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui voulaient la suite rapidement, mais les cours ont recommencé très vite et j'ai un boulot monstre !! Je mets ce chapitre qui était presque fini, mais le chapitre suivant n'est pas commencé, et je ne pourrai pas l'écrire avant un bon bout de temps... J'sui désolée !!! -_-"   
  
Pour les réponses aux reviews, c'est à la fin !! Non, non, ce genre de choses, ça ne s'oublie pas ! ^^ Gros bisous à tous, revieweurs et revieweuses, et aussi aux lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de traces ! (J'espère qu'il y en a...) Et excusez moi vraiment, mais c'est la grosse bousculade... En plus, internet m'a lâché sur mon ordi... C'est la fête moi j'vous dit ! =/   
  
**Disclaimer:** Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne l'avais pas mis jusqu'à maintenant, mais comme cela semble indispensable dans la tradition de ff.net... ^^ HP et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me dois de m'incliner devant le talent et l'imagination de Mrs JK Rowling. Je lui ai juste emprunté ses pti persos que j'adore pour leur faire vivre encore de drôles d'aventures et je ne reçois aucun argent pour ça. Simplement pour le plaisir. ^-^ Donc ce n'est pas la peine de m'envoyer des dragons aux fesses, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que HP ne m'appartient pas... *soupir*   
  
Dernière précision avant de commencer la lecture, ce chapitre est écrit selon le PoV de Tillia. J'ai longtemps bloqué sur la façon d'écrire ce chapitre et c'est ce qui rendait le mieux. J'arrête mon blabla, promis !   
  
Bonne lecture ! ^^   
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.   
  
**Chapitre 5   
Des nouvelles de Poudlard**   
  
.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
**Le 28 août 1990**   
  
Cher journal,   
  
Les grandes vacances touchent à leur fin mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse. J'ai enfin une famille ! Un papa avec qui je fais des concours de chatouilles et une maman qui me fait des câlins. Tout va pour le mieux. Loïc vient souvent, c'est comme s'il faisait partie de la famille. La seule chose qui me gêne, c'est que Liz et Terry sont des moldus, et je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils réagiraient s'ils savaient que je suis une sorcière. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Loïc qui m'a conseillé de profiter de ma nouvelle famille pour le moment et de ne pas me préoccuper de ça, mais le jour viendra où il faudra que je leur en parle. J'espère seulement que ce jour est loin...   
  
- Tillia !   
  
Je sursautais et refermais mon journal intime.   
  
- Loïc ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Viens, rejoins-moi sur la terrasse.   
  
Loic arriva à ma hauteur et m'embrassa sur la joue. J'adore quand il fait ça, il sent toujours bon.   
  
- Alors ma puce... ça va? Bilan de la vie de famille après un mois?   
  
- C'est génial Loïc, tu ne peux pas savoir... j'espère que ça va durer!   
  
- Je suis content pour toi.   
  
- Tiens, bonjour Loïc ! fit une voix dans notre dos.   
  
C'était Liz. j'avais beau faire des efforts, je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'appeler "maman".   
  
- Bonjour Liz ! répondit Loïc avec un grand sourire.   
  
Loïc par contre, avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'appeler maman. Il l'adorait.   
  
- Tu veux rester goûter? J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat.   
  
- Ah... si tu me prends par les sentiments... fit Loïc.   
  
J'éclatais de rire, aussitôt imitée par Liz.   
  
- Aller, entrez ! Je vais baptiser le service que j'ai acheté hier dans une brocante pour l'occasion.   
  
Liz sortit d'un placard une élégante théière en forme de fleur ainsi que les assiettes assorties.   
  
J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire que c'était mignon mais je ne pus émettre un son: un flash me passa devant les yeux et une sensation étrange m'envahit. Le temps que je réalise ce qui venait de se passer, tout était redevenu normal. Je m'assis sans que personne n'ai remarqué quoi que ce soit.   
  
Liz nous servit du gâteau et alla chercher la théière. Elle allait verser le thé lorsque soudain, la théière se mit à trembler dans ses mains de plus en plus violemment. Liz poussa un cri et lâcha la théière mais celle-ci ne se fracassa pas au sol. Elle resta en l'air et se tourna vers Liz dont les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Loïc se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la théière mais son assiette s'éleva dans les airs et éjecta sa part de gâteau. Tel un frisbee, elle fondit sur Loïc qui eut juste le temps de sortir son sabre. Il le plaça devant lui et l'assiette se fracassa sur le tranchant de la lame. pendant ce temps, la théière lévitait vers Liz, menaçant de verser le thé bouillant qu'ele contenait sur elle. Liz s'était recroquevillée dans un angle de la cuisine, toute tremblante; sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, incapable d'émettre un son. La théière tenta une offensive mais je réussis à la stopper dans son élan, sans savoir trop comment, juste en tendant la main devant moi. Le théière resta immobile en l'air, agitée de tremblements. J'étais sûre que si elle avait eu un visage, son expression aurait été furieuse. Loïc la fit éclater en morceau d'un coup de sabre et le thé chaud se répandit sur le carrelage. La dernière assiette subit le même sort.   
  
Loïc s'essuya le front d'un revers de sa manche et fit disparaître son sabre. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, je regardais Loïc et fit d'une toute petite voix:   
  
- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?   
  
- C'était sûrement un service moldu ensorcelé. Mais dis-moi, il semblerait que tu aies un pouvoir de télékinésie...   
  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Trois hommes venaient d'apparaître dans la cuisine avec un CRACK sonore. Je fis un bond et agrippais la manche de Loïc. Un des hommes à la chevelure dun roux flamboyant, portant des lunettes se tourna vers nous.   
  
- Tout va bien les enfants? C'est vous qui avez réussi à neutraliser le service à thé? Je suis Arthur Weasley, directeur du service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu (A/N: c'est bien ça? Parce que impossible de retrouver ce que c'est en français. Si c'est pas ça faites le moi savoir que je rectifie...)   
  
Je n'osai pas répondre. Loïc ne dit rien; je m'empressai donc de l'imiter.   
  
Arthur Weasley se tourna vers Liz qui tremblait, les yeux révulsés. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle se recroquevilla encore plus. Soudain, elle nous désigna du doigt Loïc et moi, puis Arthur Weasley.   
  
- Ne craignez rien madame Anderson. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Ce service à thé était ensorcelé. Nous allons simplement vous poser quelques questions après que vous vous soyez calmée, puis nous pratiquerons un sortilège d'amnésie, ainsi, vous ne vous souviendrez plus de ce malheureux incident.   
  
- Tu peux te lever Liz? demanda Loïc en s'approchant.   
  
Mais Liz recula encore, complètement paniquée. Il lui fallut un long moment avant qu'elle ne se calme et qu'elle accepte de se lever.   
  
Autour d'une tasse de thé préparée par Loïc, Arthur Weasley discutait calmement en posant des questions à Liz qui arrivait enfin à parler normalement.   
  
- Où avez-vous acheté ce service madame? Cela fait longtemps que vous l'avez?   
  
Je restais silencieuse pendant l'entretien, dans les bras de Loïc, mille pensées se bousculant dans ma tête.   
  
Finalement, Arthur Weasley se leva et sortit sa baguette magique.   
  
- Bien. Je vous remercie, madame Anderson. Je vous assure que vous ne garderez aucun souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé...   
  
- Attendez monsieur Weasley ! m'écriai-je soudain. Je... enfin... ça serait possible que vous n'effaciez pas sa mémoire?   
  
Arthur Wealsey me regarda avec étonnement.   
  
- Pourquoi donc ma petite? Je suis désolé, mais les moldus ne doivent garder aucun souvenir de notre monde.   
  
- Mais... je... oh zut! m'embrouillai-je.   
  
Je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'expliquer.   
  
- Je... tentai-je. j'ai des pouvoirs magiques mais j'ai été adoptée par Liz et Terry qui sont des moldus... et...   
  
- Des... quoi? intervint Liz d'une voix encore tremblante.   
  
- Des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, comme vous par exemple, répondit Arthur Weasley.   
  
- Oui... et maintenant qu'elle sait... enfin... qu'elle a vu... je... voudrais lui expliquer. Il fallait que je leur dise à un moment ou à un autre si je vis avec eux maintenant.   
  
Arthur Weasley hésitait.   
  
- Je comprends, ça doit être une condition difficile...   
  
Finalement, il se décida.   
  
- D'accord. je ne lui effacerai pas la mémoire. Tu as raison, si ce sont tes parents maintenant, autant qu'ils le sachent. Il ne faut pas vivre avec des secrets.   
  
- Merci beaucoup monsieur... murmurai-je d'une voix étouffée. Vous devez surement avoir des enfants pour avoir accepté... Merci d'avoir compris que c'était important pour moi.   
  
- Oh tu sais ma petite, j'ai 7 enfants dont 2 qui doivent avoir votre âge justement, je commence à m'y connaître ! fit Arthur Wealsey avec un sourire. Bon, je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille. Nous avons une journée chargée aujourd'hui. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré ma chérie. Au revoir Loïc, madame, ajouta-t-il.   
  
Et les trois hommes transplanèrent.   
  
Je me tournais alors vers Liz, pleine d'espoir, mais mes illusions furent réduites à néant par le regard de cette dernière.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises? Et qui étaient ces hommes, tu les connaissais? Et vous deux... qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste?   
  
Mon sourire s'évanouit. Pourquoi prenait-elle un ton aussi rude?   
  
- Nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers, répondit Loïc.   
  
Liz émit un rire glauque.   
  
- Ah ah ah ! Des sorciers ! Pourquoi pas des extra-terrestres tant que vous y êtes? Les enfants, il ne faut pas prendre les contes pour enfants pour la réalité ! Les fées, les méchantes sorcières et les petits lutins, tout ça n'existe pas !   
  
- Ah ouais? lança Loïc en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Alors comment ces trois hommes du Ministère de la Magie sont-ils arrivés dans la cuisine?   
  
- Le Ministère de la... commença Liz, incrédule. Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai assez avec vos histoires. Tillia, je...   
  
- Tillia a supplié Arthur Weasley de ne pas t'effacer la mémoire pour lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ! s'écria Loïc.   
  
- S'il te plaît... m-maman, sanglotai-je. Ecoute-moi !   
  
- Ecouter QUOI !? cria Liz.   
  
Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que je l'avais appelée maman.   
  
- Maman... je... j'ai vraiment été soulagée quand j'ai découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques, il m'arrivait toujours des choses bizarres... je croyais que j'étais folle...   
  
- Liz... intervint Loïc. Tu as vu de tes propres yeux que notre monde existe ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y croire?   
  
Liz regarda Loïc les lèvres pincées, comme s'il venait de proférer une insulte.   
  
- Tillia, dit-elle d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'un couteau.   
  
Je sursautais, tremblan comme une feuille.   
  
- Monte dans ta chambre te calmer et tu ne redescendras que lorsque tu arrêteras de raconter des bêtises. Loïc, tu...   
  
- NON ! Li-maman ! Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît ! suppliai-je.   
  
- Liz ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! cria Loïc.   
  
- Loïc, ne te mêle pas de ça !   
  
- Non...   
  
Je voyais flou, j'étais aveuglée par la colère et la tristesse. J'eus vaguement conscience que Loïc tentait de me calmer mais j'étais hors de moi. Je sentis comme une vague d'émotions monter en moi.   
  
- J'EN AI ASSEZ !!! hurlai-je.   
  
Le sol de la cuisine se mit à trembler, et soudain, toutes les portes des placards s'ouvrirent, ainsi que les tiroirs. Liz poussa un hurlement.   
  
- Hors de ma vue ! cria-t-elle d'une voix suraïgue. Aller ouste !   
  
Elle fut prise d'une violente crise de nerfs. Loïc essaya de s'approcher d'elle et de la calmer mais elle le repoussa.   
  
- DEHORS !!! hurlait-elle à s'en arracher la gorge.   
  
J'étais terrifiée de l'ampleur que la situation prenait. Pétrifiée sur place, incapable de bouger, Loïc m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna dans ma chambre. Je me suis effondrée sur le lit, abattue et complètement démoralisée. Je sentis Loïc s'asseoir à côté de moi et me passer sa main dans le dos pour me calmer. Je me suis relevée et il me prit dans ses bras. C'était vraiment le seul moyen de me calmer et d'oublier tous mes soucis.   
  
- Je... j'espérais qu'elle allait m'écouter... sanglotai-je. Qu'elle allait me comprendre... Pourquoi on me traite toujours comme ça à cause du fait que je suis une sorcière?   
  
- Je pensais qu'elle comprendrait moi aussi... murmura Loïc.   
  
- J'étais si heureuse avec eux, maintenant, ça va être l'enfer ! J'en peux plus de cette vie ! J'aimerais tant que mes parents soient encore vivants...   
  
Loïc m'embrassa sur la tête et murmura:   
  
- Il t'arrive toujours des malheurs ma ptite puce...   
  
- Et toi avec ta mère, rétorquai-je.   
  
- Oh, c'est pas des malheurs...   
  
- Tu n'es pas très heureux tout de même...   
  
- Quand je suis avec toi, je suis heureux, répondit-il avec un sourire.   
  
Je souris à mon tour.   
  
- Moi aussi...   
  
Nous sommes restés un long moment silencieux, allongés sur le lit. Puis je crois que je me suis endormie.   
  
Quand je me réveillai, je mis un moment avant de réaliser pourquoi je me sentais si misérable. Je sentis une couverture posée sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que Loïc était resté à côté de moi. Il dormait profondément. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me blottir contre son torse nu et l'embrasser sur le front. Il remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Je lui fis un grand sourire.   
  
- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.   
  
- Non, je dormais à moitié.   
  
- Tu n'es pas parti hier soir après que je me sois endormie?   
  
- Je n'avais pas tellement envie de rentrer chez moi et rester tout seul à déprimer. Je suis tellement mieux avec toi.   
  
- Je suis contente que tu sois là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ce matin. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vient de s'effondrer en moi... Tu...   
  
Je ne réussis pas à continuer. Un sanglot me monta à la gorge. En serrant Loïc dans mes bras, je murmurais:   
  
- Tu as toujours été ma seule famille Loïc... Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue...   
  
- Ne dis pas ça Tillia. Je te jure que quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourras compter sur moi, comme tu l'as toujours fait.   
  
- Je sais Loïc... je t'adore...   
  


==*==*==*==*==*==*==

  
  
J'avais vraiment l'impression que cet évèmement avait détruit le lien que j'avais enfin réussi à tisser avec mes nouveaux parents. A présent, ils m'évitaient comme la peste, et ne s'occupaient de moi que pour le strict minimum. J'ai même entendu Terry dire un jour à Liz qu'il réfléchirait deux fois avant d'adopter un enfant et qu'il regrettait de m'avoir prise avec eux. J'avais constamment un poids sur le coeur. Je passais mes journées enfermée dans ma chambre. Seul Loïc m'aidait à tenir le coup. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans lui. Toute une année, je vécu un enfer. Je me surprenais parfois à regretter la vie à l'orphelinat. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider laquelle des deux vies était la pire.   
  
Un matin de juillet, je me réveillais, un goût amer dans la bouche, et d'une humeur morose. Je descendis dans la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner. Terry était déjà attablé, en train de lire le journal. Il ne me répondit pas quand je lui dis bonjour. Je me plantais devant la fenêtre en regardant le soleil éblouissant, en espérant que cela allait remonter mon moral désastreux. Je m'étirais, quand soudain, je vis un hibou fondre sur moi. Effrayée, je poussais un cri et m'écartais de la fenêtre. Terry leva les yeux de son journal et grommela:   
  
- Pourquoi tu cries? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?   
  
Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à fixer la lettre que me tendait le hibou, adressée à mon nom. Je la pris et, les mains tremblantes, j'en sortais son contenu. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en lisant les caractères écrits avec une encre vert émeraude.   
  
_ Cher Melle Anderson,   
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. _   
  
Je croyais rêver. J'étais admise dans une école de sorcellerie ! Mais ma joie fut de courte durée; Terry me prit la lettre avant que j'eus le temps de la finir, la parcourut des yeux et appela Liz. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.   
  
- Sûrement pas ! Nous avions convenu de ne plus aborder ce sujet. Nous t'avons adoptée, c'est donc nous qui décidons de l'endroit où tu feras tes études. De toutes façons, tu es inscripte au collège du quartier, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et la discussion est close, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard noir, voyant que j'avais ouvert la bouche pour protester.   
  
Terry prit la lettre et la déchira devant moi, comme pour coroborer les dires de Liz. J'eus l'impression qu'il venait de déchirer mon coeur. Le collège du quartier, un collège moldu ! Je n'avais rien à faire là-bas ! Ils pouvaient m'interdire d'aller dans cette école de sorcellerie, mais je ne démordrai pas de mon idée: Poudlard me semblait le seul moyen de me sortir de là. Cela ne pouvait sûrement pas être pire que ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent.   
  
Mais un autre problème vint à moi: je ne voulais pas être séparée de Loïc. J'avais peur de le quitter. C'est pourquoi j'hésitais à lui en parler, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Finalement, je ne lui dis rien, redoutant le jour où il découvrirait la vérité. Mais de toutes façons, pour le moment, j'étais condamnée à rester chez mes parents moldus. Je pris mon mal en patience, seule cette lueur d'espoir me permettait de supporter la vie de tous les jours. Ainsi que Loïc.   
  
Mais plus ma détermination se renforçait, plus j'avais la désagréable impression que tout se retournait contre moi. Le pire fut le jour où Loïc m'avoua qu'il devait partir étudier dans une prestigieuse école loin d'ici. Le monde autour de moi semblait s'écrouler. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer. Je restais barricadée dans ma chambre et ne voulais voir personne… Je n'en voulais pas à Loïc ; bien au contraire, j'étais très heureuse pour lui, et cela aurait été égoïste de vouloir le garder pour moi toute seule, il avait le droit de faire sa vie comme bon lui semblait. J'avais alors décidé de ne plus être un fardeau pour lui, et puisque de toutes façons, nous n'allions plus jms nous revoir… Mais Loïc a cru que je lui en voulais. Il essayait de venir me voir mais ma porte restait obstinément fermée. Je ruminais de sombres pensées, je me sentais horriblement seule au monde… Il y a certains jours où l'on a l'impression que la vie ne sert à rien, et que si l'on disparaissait, on ne manquerait à personne…   
  
Six mois passèrent et je n'avais pas revu Loïc. J'étais dans un état épouvantable. J'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour, pour me changer les idées, que je ressassais depuis trop longtemps. En passant devant la maison de Loïc, j'eu un haut le cœur ; il était sûrement parti à présent. Je ne le reverrais plus jms… Je sentis mes yeux me brûler, et je me suis dépêchée de passer. Je marchais depuis un bon mmt, sans but précis, sans même regarder où mes pas me menaient. Sortant soudain de mes pensées, je m'aperçus que j'étais arrivée dans un parc ; le parc dans lequel nous jouions avec Loïc quand nous étions petits… A nouveau mes yeux me brûlèrent et je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler. Je m'assis sur une balançoire et laissa soudain sortir toutes les larmes que j'avais refoulées. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, je me suis rendue compte que quelqu'un se tenait à côté de moi, quelqu'un qui me tendait un mouchoir… LOÏC !!! je me suis écriée en lui sautant au cou. Il me serra dans ses bras et mon cœur lourd de chagrin se libéra de tout le mal qu'il avait emmagasiné.   
  
- Tillia enfin…   
  
- Loïc… mais comment… tu n'es pas parti ?   
  
- Non, ma mère ne veut pas que j'y aille cette année, elle veut que je finisse une partie de ma formation au clan. J'irai l'an prochain. Et puis... je n'aurais jamais pu partir sans t'avoir revue au moins une dernière fois, même... même si tu m'en veux…   
  
- Loïc, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, mais… c'est trop compliqué à expliquer…   
  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas? demanda Loïc, visiblement étonné.   
  
- Mais bien sur que non ! Je suis désolée si tu as cru ça...   
  
- Crois-moi ma puce, je ne veux pas partir et te laisser comme ça... Mais c'est une grande école et...   
  
- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je suis contente pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te prives de quelque chose à cause de moi !   
  
- Tu vas me manquer ma puce... murmura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.   
  
Quand je le regardai, je m'aperçus qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je lui essuyais et lui dis:   
  
- Non... tu vas me manquer toi aussi, mais on se reverra quand même ! J'espère...   
  
- Mais bien sûr qu'on se reverra... assura Loïc avec un sourire. Aller, on a encore... six mois pour se voir avant mon départ ! Faut que j'y aille maintenant, ma mère va encore me punir sinon et je ne pourrais pas venir te voir...   
  
- Vas-y, cours ! Six mois c'est déjà pas beaucoup alors si ta mère nous en prend...   
  
- A bientôt ma ptite princesse ! cria-t-il en s'éloignant.   
  
- A bientôt... murmurai-je en le regardant s'éloigner.   
  


==*==*==*==*==*==*==

  
  
Les six derniers mois passèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le jour du départ de Loïc, celui-ci me proposa de l'accompagner à la gare.   
  
- Oh non, répondis-je. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je crois que si je viens, je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser partir...   
  
- J'espérais presque que tu me donnes cette réponse, fit Loïc d'un air soulagé. Je ne crois pas non plus que j'aurais pu partir avec toi sur le quai...   
  
Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le coeur depuis que j'avais reçu la lettre. N'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, je portais mon attention sur le billet de train de Loïc que je tenais. J'ouvris alors les yeux ronds.   
  
- Lo-Loïc? Il n'y a pas une erreur sur ton billet? C'est écrit "Voie 9 3/4" !?!   
  
Loïc parut gêné.   
  
- Non, ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est bien le numéro de la voie. Mais c'est une voie spéciale...   
  
Voyant que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus, je me tus. Loïc s'approcha de moi et me serra fort dans ses bras.   
  
- Loïc, tu es prêt? appela soudain une voix.   
  
Il sursauta.   
  
- J'arrive maman ! cria-t-il en retour. Bon... je crois que c'est le moment où il faut se dire... au revoir.   
  
Je me penchais pour l'embrasser sur la joue.   
  
- Au revoir et amuse-toi bien là-bas...   
  
- Tillia... je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir...   
  
- Loïc... tu vas rencontrer d'autres personnes là-bas, tu te feras pleins d'amis...   
  
- Et je te jure que je ne t'oublierai pas, me dit-il. Quoi qu'il arrive.   
  
- Je sais, murmurai-je, la voix légèrement tremblante.   
  
Loïc me regarda une dernière fois, puis partit en courant. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues, mais j'étais heureuse pour lui.   
  


==*==*==*==*==*==*==

  
  
Sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, Loïc cherchait sa voie. Elle était invisible pour les moldus, mais sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait traverser la barrière de métal située entre les voies 9 et 10. Loïc cramponna son chariot de baggages d'un geste nerveux et, s'assurant qu'aucun moldu ne regardait, il courut droit dans la barrière. Il n'y eut aucun choc et Loïc se retrouva sur le quai 9 3/4, face à une locomotive d'un rouge étincelant. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers le train. Une grande agitation régnait dans les wagons; des enfants couraient, criaient, une jeune fille aux cheveux longs d'un roux flamboyant faisait coucou à ses parents d'un air excité, un garçon au visage rond et l'air étourdi avait perdu son crapaud, et les préfets faisaient des va et vient en tentant de ramener l'ordre sans grand succès. Loïc se fraya un chemin entre les gens et marcha tête baissée jusqu'au bout du train. Tous les compartiments étaient pleins sauf celui du fond. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette et laissa son regard errer parmi les personnes encore sur le quai. Le train allait bientôt partir. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le quai, comme s'il espérait voir surgir Tillia au dernier moment. Il se concentra et ressentit une aura, très faible, presque imperceptible. Une aura douce et troublée... il tenta de retenir cette sensation, comme s'il voulait la garder avec lui, car il savait que bientôt, il ne la ressentirait plus... Le train s'ébranla et Loïc reporta son attention à l'intérieur du wagon. Le regard dans le vide, l'esprit resté avec sa meilleure amie, il se demanda vaguement s'il s'était déjà senti aussi triste et déprimé.   
  
Après quelques minutes de trajet, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, bruns et broussailleux, et à l'air autoritaire entra. Elle avait l'air légèrement essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru pour ne pas manquer le train. Elle regarda Loïc et lui demanda:   
  
- Est-ce que c'est libre? Les autre wagons sont pleins.   
  
- Oui, répondit simplement Loïc.   
  
La jeune fille s'assit. Elle semblait préoccupée et ne cessait de jeter des regards vers la porte du compartiment, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.   
  
- Tu... commença-t-elle soudain. Dis-moi... tu... n'aurais pas croisé sur le quai un garçon avec des lunettes rondes et les cheveux noirs en bataille ou bien un grand garçon roux?   
  
Loïc considéra la question et du bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux personnes présentes sur le quai.   
  
- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.   
  
- En bien... je suis un peu inquiète, mes amis ne sont pas dans le train... Et pourtant les frères et la soeur de Ron sont là...   
  
Loïc haussa les épaules.   
  
- Ya pas de raison, ils vont sûrement arriver.   
  
- J'espère, fit-elle d'une voix peu convaincue. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.   
  
- Loïc Lee.   
  
- Tu es nouveau à Poudlard? Si tu as des questions, tu peux me demander, je suis en deuxième année. Quand on entre en première année, cela peut paraître impressionnant au début, mais...   
  
- Je rentre directement en deuxième année, coupa Loïc, légèrement agacé. Je n'ai pas pu venir l'an dernier.   
  
Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.   
  
- C'est possible d'entrer directement en deuxième année? Tu dois être doué en magie !   
  
- Je me débrouille, répondit évasivement Loïc.   
  
- Tu fais parti du clan Lee... c'est ça? demanda-t-elle.   
  
Sans attendre la réponse, elle enchaîna rapidement:   
  
- J'ai lu beaucoup de choses à propos de ce clan. Il est très réputé!   
  
- A ce point-là?   
  
- Je t'assure !   
  
Ils se mirent à discuter pendant un moment, Hermione lui expliquant en détail comment se déroulait la scolarité à Poudlard. Loïc avait même retrouvé un semblant de sourire.   
  
- Elle a l'air un peu mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, se dit-il, mais elle est sympa quand même.   
  
Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Trois garçons se tenaient debouts dans l'encadrement de la porte: le plus petit était blond et affichait un air supérieur. Les deux autres semblaient être ses gardes du corps. Hermione se leva.   
  
- Sors d'ici Malfoy !   
  
Le garçon blond eut un rire méprisant.   
  
- Alors, on a perdu ses petits copains? minauda-t-il. Tu t'en es trouvé un autre? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé dans la vie pour qu'il daigne faire partie de tes... comment dirais-je... "amis"?   
  
Loïc se leva tranquillement et s'approcha de Malfoy.   
  
- Il y a un problème? demanda-t-il.   
  
- Mais aucun, lança Malfoy d'une voix moqueuse. A qui ai-je l'honneur?   
  
- Loïc Lee.   
  
- Tu fais partie du clan Lee? demanda Malfoy intéressé.   
  
Il s'empressa de tendre sa main en gonflant son torse pour se donner un air important.   
  
- Draco Malfoy. Et voici Crabbe et Goyle, ajouta-t-il en les désignant du doigt.   
  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses manières ressemblaient un peu à celles de Percy Weasley quand il voulait se mettre en valeur. Loïc le regardait débiter ses paroles pleines de mépris sans rien dire.   
  
- Je te déconseille ce genre de personne, continua Malfoy en regardant Hermione avec une moue de dégout. Ce n'est pas terrible comme fréquentation. Si tu acceptes de faire partie de ma bande, je...   
  
- Faire partie de ta bande? s'exclama Loïc avant d'éclater de rire.   
  
Malfoy lui lança un regard meurtrier. De toute évidence, il n'acceptait pas le fait que Loïc se moque de lui.   
  
- Saches une chose Malfoy, reprit Loïc sur un ton calme mais sec. Je ne ferai jamais partie de ta... comment dis-tu? ta... "bande", c'est cela, ironisa-t-il en toisant Crabbe et Goyle. Je n'ai rien à voir avec des aspirants mangemorts.   
  
Le sourire de Malfoy se refroidit de 10 degrés.   
  
- Ose répéter ça?? cria-t-il, hors de lui, les joues en feu.   
  
- Oui, bien sûr, il y a comme qui dirait des _rumeurs_ racontant que la famille Malfoy faisait partie des intimes de Voldemort, continua Loïc, sûr de lui. Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas?   
  
Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.   
  
- Tu vas regretter amèrement tes paroles... menaça Malfoy. Crabbe! Goyle! Donnez-lui une leçon dont il se souviendra.   
  
Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent, menançants, mais Loïc ne semblait pas impressionné. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le serra dans son poing. Crabbe se rapprocha de lui, et soudain, il lui sauta dessus. La seconde suivante, Loïc se tenait debout, son sabre dans les mains, et Crabbe s'étalait de tout son long sur le sol du wagon: il venait de trébucher sur son pantalon qui tombait en accordéon sur ses chevilles. Il portait un caleçon avec des nounours roses.   
  
Loïc éclata de rire et se planta devant devant lui. Il ne vit pas Goyle qui allait l'attaquer par derrière mais Hermione cria d'une voix suraïgue:   
  
- Attention ! Derrière toi !   
  
Loïc fit volte-face et s'écarta au moment ou Goyle allait abattre son gros poing sur sa tête. Il tomba lourdement par terre, à côté de son accolyte. Loïc regarda Malfoy d'un air de défi.   
  
- Pfff... va falloir te faire une autre armée, celle-ci n'est pas tellement en l'état.   
  
Malfoy écumait de rage.   
  
- On se retrouvera Lee, soit en certain... On ne se met pas en travers du chemin d'un Malfoy !   
  
- C'est cela, récupère tes deux gorilles et sort de ce wagon.   
  
Malfoy allait répliquer mais un bref coup d'oeil au sabre de Loïc l'en dissuada. Il tourna les talons, suivis par Crabbe et Goyle qui titubaient. Loïc fit disparaître son sabre et se tourna vers Hermione qu'il trouva complètement recroquevillée sur la banquette. Quand il fit un pas vers elle, elle s'enfonça encore plus dans le cuir du siège.   
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Loïc avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas méchant.   
  
- Tu... tu... balbutia Hermione.   
  
Quand elle fut à nouveau maîtresse de ses émotions, elle se rassit correctement sur la banquette et regarda Loïc.   
  
- Tu m'impressionnes...   
  
- Mais non. Je ne suporte pas ses manières, j'espère qu'il ne fait pas partie de tes amis ! lança Loïc avec un sourire.   
  
- Surement pas ! assura Hermione. C'est pour ainsi dire notre pire ennemi.   
  
- Alors je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre.   
  
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
Alors, les réponses aux reviews:   
  
**:: Kveld ::** J'adore tes reviews, j'étais morte de rire !! lol ^^ Moi aussi je préfère ce chapitre. Il me faut quelques chapitres pour me roder et c'est bon, je vais continuer comme ça. J'ai hésité à mettre des détails dans les 1ers chapitres de peur que les gens se fasse ch*er car ça n'a apparament aucun rapport avec HP. Mais maintenant, je vais écrire comme l'inspiration vient, au gré de ma plume... ^^ D'ailleurs, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour ce qui est des descriptions, c'est pour ça que j'adore le style de JK Rowling: ses descriptions sont vivantes et on arrive très bien à s'imaginer la scène. Ce que j'adore par dessus tout, c'est faire travailler mon imagination quand je lis un livre. C'est quoi tes livres préférés d'ailleurs? Je veux voir si on s'entend sur ce point aussi ! lol ^^   
  
**:: Kalysha ::** La maman de Loïc est vraiment pas gentille hein? ^^ Et encore, dans ma première version, Loïc s'était pris des coups, son dos était en sang, et sa mère avait bloqué le passage jusqu'à la salle Heal pour qu'il sache bien ce qu'il en coute de désobéir (même malgré lui) Je te raconte pas l'état dans lequel Tillia l'a trouvé... Mais bon... j'avais pas envie de lui faire trop de mal à mon pti Loïc, déjà qu'il s'était pris une belle gifle... ^^ Et je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, g trop de boulot... -_-;;   
  
**:: Mystina ::** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé au raprochement qu'on peut faire entre la mère de Loïc et ce fameux perso du tome 5... (je vois de qui tu veux parler... le 21 juin, je me suis précipitée pour l'acheter et je l'ai fini le... 22 lol) Vu que je suis en train de le relire, ça m'a peut-être influencée inconsciemment... Mais quand même, la mère de ... (^^) passe son temps à hurler après les Sang-de-Bourbe, mais la mère de Loïc n'en est pas à ce point-là ! ^^ Pour mes chapitres, ils seront tous comme ça à partir de maintenant. Je ne vais plus me limiter dans l'écriture, je vais garder tout ce qui vient !! ^^   
  
**:: Ernia ::** Merci beaucoup !! T'inquiet pour Loïc et Tillia, j'ai de grands projets pour eux... mais plus tard... ;)   
  
**:: phénix20 ::** WOW! Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Je ne compte pas arrêter ma fic, je l'aime trop =) mais je pourrais pas mettre à jour avant un moment... Désolée... -_-"   
  
**:: Lalou ::** Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! =)   
  
**:: Lunicorne :: ** Merci !! =)   
  
**:: tangerinedream ::** Merci bcp !! Voili voilou, un nouveau chapitre !! =)   
  
**~¤ L'Ange de l'Apocalypse ¤~**


	7. Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix

***Entrée théatrale***   
  
TADAAAMM !! Et oui ! Me revoilà !   
  
*Un panneau "Applause" apparaît, les lecteurs applaudissent à tout rompre*   
  
L'auteur: *les joues rosies* Merci beaucoup tout le monde, je sais que je vous ai manquée !   
  
Petite voix: Tu parles, ils ne se souvenaient même plus d'elle !   
  
L'auteur: *regard noir* T'es qui toi?   
  
Petite voix: *se transformant soudain en grosse voix caverneuse et imposante* Je suis Aulularia, la Voix de l'Equité et de la Vérité, détentrice du Savoir avec un grand S, celle qui dévoile les pensées et les plus intimes convictions des lecteurs et qui..   
  
L'auteur: C'est du charabia. *un tantinet vexée* Ce n'est pas très gentil tout ça.   
  
Aulularia: *se voulant aimable* Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Je disais donc, avant d'être très impoliment *regard appuyé* coupée, que...   
  
L'auteur: O.o Dis donc, c'est ma fic quand même ! Je coupe la parole si je veux !   
  
Aulularia: *ne tenant pas compte des interferrations intempestives de l'auteur* ... que ,étant la voix de la Vérité, j'interviendrai donc pour rétablir les mensonges !   
  
L'auteur: *dans ses petits souliers* Mais il y a peut-être des gens qui se souviennent de ma fic ! Je sais que ça fait un moment mais quand même... =_=;;   
  
Aulularia: *entre ses dents* Si tu nous mettais tes chapitres plus vite...   
  
L'auteur: Je fais ce que je peux, ce n'est pas toi qui passe un concours cette année, Miss Je-sais-tout ! D'ailleurs, si tu sais vraiment tout, tu sais d'où vient ton pti nom? ~.^   
  
Aulularia: ...   
  
L'auteur: *ravie de lui en avoir bouché un coin* ^_____^ Alors, on a perdu sa langue? Embêtant pour la voix de la Vérité et de l'equitation !   
  
Aulularia: *vexée* E-QUI-TE ! Ignare !   
  
L'auteur: *tire la langue* en attendant, tu sais pas ! De toutes façons, c'est ma fic alors je te donne le nom que je veux, et je t'en ai choisi un impossible à prononcer correctement, comme ça, c'est de toi dont personne ne se rapellera ! Et pan! dans les dents ! hehe... ^^   
  
Aulularia: *boude*   
  
L'auteur: *sourire jusqu'aux oreilles* Bon, j'en profite pour monopoliser la page tant qu'elle boude, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire ! ^^   
  
Tout d'abord, désolée pour le délai, mais ayant beaucoup de boulot dans l'année, je profite de cette semaine de vacances pour m'avancer. Mais j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle: Non seulement je poste un nouveau chapitre, mais je me suis avancée dans l'écriture et mettant sur papier les scènes clés de ma fic ! ^^ J'ai réussi à faire un plan clair et je sais comment continuer ma fic jusqu'en 6ème année de nos ptis héros préférés.   
  
Autre chose: la majeure partie de ma fic va se passer durant la 5ème année de nos héros (et donc plus tard 6ème année). Je sais que le tome 5 est sorti, même en français maintenant, mais cette fic est prête dans ma tête depuis 2 ans maintenant environ. J'ai fait comme beaucoup je pense, dans l'attente du tome 5, je me suis créé le mien, j'ai simplement beaucoup tardé à le mettre en ligne (surtout à cause de mes problèmes d'internet indépendants de ma volonté =_=°) et voilà le revers de la médaille. =( Enfin, tout ça pour dire que s'il y a des ressemblances avec le tome 5, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, la fic était déjà prévue ainsi et je ne peux pas la changer, ça serait beaucoup trop compliqué. Je n'ai pas voulu relire le tome 5 en français (je ne l'ai lu qu'en anglais il y a un bon moment) pour éviter que cela ne m'influence, mais si jamais j'avais inconsciemment été influencée, je vous prie de m'en excuser, ce n'était pas voulu !   
  
Aulularia: Bon, tu as fini de raconter ta vie?   
  
L'auteur: NON ! ^^ Alors, ptite resituation des chapitres précédents.   
  
**Petit résumé:** Tillia, notre héroine, vit dans un orphelinat depuis sa plus tendre enfance et ne s'y plaît guère. A l'âge de 9 ans, elle découvre qu'elle possède des pouvoirs magiques qu'elle va développer et maîtriser grâce à son meilleur ami, Loïc, membre du clan Lee et donc par là-même descendant d'une grande famille de sorciers. Signe particulier: ne quitte jamais son glaive magique. Quand elle eut 10 ans, elle fut enfin adoptée par Liz et Terry Anderson, un couple moldu. Tillia est enfin heureuse jusqu'au jour où ils découvrent qu'elle est une sorcière. Ils vont la rejeter et Tillia va à nouveau se renfermer sur elle-même. Jusqu'au jour où elle reçoit une lettre de Poudlard. Un nouvel espoir renaît, immédiatement détruit par Liz et Terry qui refusent qu'elle y aille: elle est inscrite au collège moldu du quartier. Elle tente de se raccrocher à cette faible consolation, mais Loïc lui apprend qu'il doit partir étudier loin d'ici. C'est le déchirement pour Tillia. Elle n'ose pas lui dire qu'elle a reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Loïc part sans lui avoir avoué qu'il allait à Poudlard non plus. Loïc commence sa scolarité à Poudlard en 2ème année, et se lie très vite d'amitié avec notre trio préféré. ^^   
  
D'ailleurs, je me suis rendue compte en fait, que pour moi, Loïc est tout à fait intégré au trio (Harry, Hermione et Ron voyons ! ^^) depuis leur 2ème année (je m'excuse par ailleurs auprès de Mrs JK Rowling pour avoir quelques peu chamboulé ses tomes 2, 3, 4, de sa magnifique série, et maintenant le tome 5 puisqu'il est sorti...), mais pour les lecteurs, ça peut paraître bizarre. En tout cas, au cas où cela ne serait pas clair, Loïc est arrivé au début de leur 2ème année et a été réparti à Gryffondor. J'ai hésité à mettre sa répartition et sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron en 2ème année, mais bon, je vous laisse faire travailler votre imagination, ceci n'étant pas capital pour l'intrigue. ^^   
  
**Disclaimer:** Ceux qui pensent que Harry Potter m'appartient se fourrent le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate ! ^^ Par contre, Loïc et Tillia m'appartiennent de droit !! #^____^#   
  
  
Ok, stop pour le blabla, voici le chapitre tant attendu.   
  
Aulularia: Tant attendu tu parles...   
  
L'auteur: *ayant soudain une crise de surdité passée inaperçue* c'est parti !! ^^   
  
  
  


**(º•.¸(¨*•.¸ ¸.•*¨)¸.•º)   
•°•.¤Chapitre 6¤. •°•   
(¸.•º(¸.•¨* *¨•.¸)º•.¸)   
  
Harry Potter   
et l'Ordre du Phénix**   
  
.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
  
  
**31/07/95**   
  
Il faisait nuit. Pas la moindre petite lueur rassurante pour percer les ténèbres d'un noir d'encre. Un brouillard opaque et dense flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Soudain, une voix glaciale s'éleva de nul part et ordonna :   
  
- Tue-le !   
  
Aussitôt une lueur verte aveuglante surgit des ténèbres et illumina l'espace. Un rire froid et cruel s'éleva dans la nuit. Puis...   
  
Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, les mains moites et tremblantes, la respiration haletante. Son pyjama était trempé de sueur. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front était brûlante. Harry porta ses mains à son front et regarda autour de lui ; il se trouvait dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive chez son oncle et sa tante. Son regard tomba tour à tour sur ses habits posés sur le dossier d'une chaise, la cage vide d'Hedwige, l'énorme malle qui contenait ses affaires de sorcier. Harry essaya de retrouver son calme. La douleur de sa cicatrice s'atténuait. Mais quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait éclater en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Il regarda son réveil ; 4:17.   
  
En poussant un long soupir, il s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit, ne pouvant chasser ce rêve de ses pensées. Ce cauchemar le hantait depuis les évènements récents qui s'étaient produits lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sursaut. Il se sentait toujours coupable de la mort de Cédric Diggory, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Sa cicatrice était de plus en plus douloureuse, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Voldemort devenait plus puissant de jours en jours... Toutes les nuits il voyait l'aveuglante lumière verte qui avait tué Cédric, tout comme celle qui avait tué ses parents 14 ans plus tôt, et qui avait essayé de le tué lui aussi. Certaines nuits, comme si ces souvenirs n'étaient pas assez douloureux et éprouvants pour Harry, il entendait la voix de ses parents, juste avant leur mort, essayant de le protéger... Il savait exactement comment cela s'était passé, car, au cours de sa troisième année d'études à Poudlard, la fameuse école de Sorcellerie, au contact des Détraqueurs - des créatures qui ôtent tout bonheur et pensée heureuse du corps d'un individu qui vient à être en contact avec eux et leur fait revivre les pires moments de sa vie - il avait entendu les cris de sa mère, essayant de le protéger, et de son père qui tentait de retenir leur meurtrier.   
  
Harry se redressa sur son lit et essuya ses yeux humides de larmes. Il resta un long moment assis dans son lit, le regard dans le vague, quand soudain, une pensée lui remonta le moral: cela faisait un peu plus de 4 heures qu'il avait 15 ans maintenant. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. En tout cas, pensa-t-il amèrement, il ne fallait pas compter sur les Dursley pour s'en souvenir ! Les années précédentes, il l'avait tout simplement ignoré et, comme par un fait exprès, ses anniversaires étaient tous plus désastreux les uns que les autres, comme pour lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde.   
  
Harry regarda par la fenêtre, espérant apercevoir une chouette au plumage blanc. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'elle était partie et Harry était un peu inquiet : Hedwige n'était jamais partie aussi longtemps et il se sentait vraiment seul dans cette maison où tout le monde s'acharnait contre lui.   
  
Le fait d'être coupé du monde des sorciers le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et inquiet, car il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il s'était déjà passé quelque chose depuis le retour de Voldemort. C'était à cause de Voldemort que Harry devait vivre chez les Dursley, à cause de Voldemort qu'il n'avait plus de parents. C'était à cause de Voldemort qu'il avait cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et qu'il se réveillait toutes les nuits en sueur, tremblant, sa cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais. L'idée d'être bloqué à Privet Drive, coupé du monde des sorciers à attendre sans agir le faisait écumer de rage mais il devait s'y résoudre à contrecoeur.   
  
Harry poussa un long soupir.   
  
- J'espère que mes amis ne m'ont pas oubliés, se dit-il.   
  
A peine avait-il eut cette pensée qu'il vit arriver plusieurs oiseaux portant des paquets de différentes tailles. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la fenêtre pour les laisser entrer. Hedwige, maîtresse des lieux, entra en premier. Elle tendit dignement sa patte et Harry détacha un petit paquet. Harry ouvrit la cage et Hedwige s'y engouffra en émettant un hululement de reconnaissance. Se tournant à nouveau vers le paquet, il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture propre et nette de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger.   
  
_"Cher Harry,   
  
Avant toute chose: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!   
  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as pu te reposer pendant ces vacances."_   
  
Harry fit une grimace en se remémorant son cauchemar. Il dormait toujours peu et mal.   
  
_"Je reviens juste de Bulgarie, mes parents ont accepté que j'aille voir Viktor. Le voyage fut très instructif mais je suis vite rentrée: il faisait terriblement froid là-bas. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Ron, je pense qu'il aurait fait une crise de jalousie et se serait moqué de Viktor pendant tout notre séjour chez Mr et Mrs Weasley. Je suis chez eux en ce moment avec Loïc. Nous avons essayé de demander à Dumbledore si tu pouvais passer le mois d'août avec nous ici, mais il veut que tu restes à Privet Drive jusqu'à la rentrée"_   
  
Harry sentit une vague de fureur monter en lui. Pourquoi devait-il rester dans cet endroit où sa présence était indesirable? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas passer l'été comme un adolescent normal avec ses amis chez les Weasley?? Il se promit de faire part de ses pensées au directeur une fois à Poudlard.   
  
En poussant un long soupir, il continua la lecture de sa lettre.   
  
_"J'imagine que ça ne doit pas te plaire, mais Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons. Même si on préfererait que tu sois là avec nous."_   
  
Harry ne put empêcher un sourire mélancolique de se dessiner sur son visage.   
  
_"Bon. Pour changer de sujet, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer: je suis Préfète de Gryffondor ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse !"_   
  
Un sourire franc apparut sur le visage de Harry cette fois-ci. Cela ne l'étonnait absolument pas. Qui pourrait tenir ce rôle mieux qu'Hermione? Même Percy faisait un bien piètre Préfet à côté d'elle !   
  
Soudain, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Il laissa la lettre d'Hermione et chercha la lettre de Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement, comme s'il avait péché une carpe à mains nues, la retourna et vida son contenu sur le lit. Le verdict tomba: il n'y avait que des papiers, aucun badge. Il n'était pas Préfet. Le moment de déception passé, il se résigna vite. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il nommé Préfet? Il n'avait jamais vraiment excellé en classe et enfreignait constamment les réglements de l'école malgré lui.   
  
Il reprit la lettre - décidémment longue! - d'Hermione et continua sa lecture.   
  
_"Ron s'est bien moqué de moi quand j'ai ouvert ma lettre, mais tu aurais vu sa tête quand il a découvert qu'il était Préfet lui aussi."_   
  
De surprise, Harry faillit échapper la lettre.   
  
Ron? Préfet? Mais pourquoi? Je veux dire... Il a toujours eu à peu près les même notes que moi... et... dans ce cas, pourquoi lui plutôt que moi? Loïc à la rigueur ! Il a toujours des notes plus que convenables en cours, même si, comme Ron et moi, il s'est toujours fourré dans des situations invraisemblables avec nous !   
  
Harry lut machinalement la fin de la lettre, son esprit étant resté obstinément bloqué sur ces dernières lignes. Puis il revint à la réalité et se souvint q'un paquet était joint à la lettre. Il l'ouvrit, et découvrit une assez grosse bille de verre qui tenait dans la paume de la main, d'une couleur blanche laiteuse dans l'ensemble, mais qui tirait sur le vert émeraude sur une toute petite surface, comme une tâche. Harry, intrigué, l'observa sous toutes les coutures, puis se décida à lire le mot d'Hermione.   
  
_"Ceci est un Oeil de Meog. Selon la légende, Meog était un redoutable dragon qui semait la terreur dans les contrées isolées. Un valeureux guerrier réussit un jour à en venir à bout. Mais lorsqu'il étudia la dépouille de Meog, il s'aperçut qu'il manquait un oeil au dragon. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, et il l'appris plus tard, bien à ses dépends, c'était que Meog n'était pas un dragon ordinaire, et que l'oeil qui manquait à la dépouille était en fait ensorcelé. la fin de la vie de ce valeureux guerrier fut un véritable calvaire. L'oeil de Meog le surveillait, nuit est jour, sans relâche, si bien qu'il finit par devenir fou. Depuis le jour de la mort du dragon, grâce à ce maléfice ancien caractéristique de Meog, son oeil est partout, voit tout, entend tout, enregistre tout..."_   
  
Harry regarda à nouveau l'oeil qu'il tenait dans sa main et un frisson glacé parcourut son échine.   
  
_"Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry,_continuait la lettre, _ce n'est que la légende, ceci n'est pas véritablement l'oeil de Meog, mais cet objet porte ce nom car c'est en quelque sorte un magnétophone moldu, ou plutôt une caméra même. Il enregistre tout ce que tu veux ! J'espère qu'il te sera utile !   
  
Amitiés   
  
Hermione"_   
  
Harry ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé après cette explication. Il mit de côté la lettre d'Hermione et l'Oeil de Meog pour s'atteler à la lecture de la deuxième lettre, celle de Ron.   
  
_"Salut Harry ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE !   
  
J'espère que tout va bien et que tes moldus ne te mènent pas la vie trop dure. Je ne voulait pas te le dire mais Hermione a insisté sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas te le cacher... Loïc et Hermione sont chez moi au Terrier. On a pas arrêté de demander à Dumbledore si tu pouvais venir mais rien à faire. Bon, je ne vais pas te gâcher cette journée qui est la tienne. Maman joint des gâteaux, elle a toujours peur que tu meures de faim ! A très bientôt j'espère.   
  
PS: Je joins ton cadeau d'anniversaire à cette lettre, je pense que ça peut t'être utile... =). A+, Ron"_   
  
Harry ouvrit un paquet rectangulaire et découvrit... un nécessaire à baguettes. Immédiatemment, Harry fut prit dans un tourbillon kaléidoscopique d'images... Il revit le jour où son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu, le désignant comme quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Son entretien avec Rita Skeeter... Cédric Diggory avec Cho au Bal... Le cimetière où Voldemort a tué Cédric... STOP!!!!!   
  
Harry n'avait pas crié, mais il avait envoyé ballader le coffret d'un revers de la main. Revenant soudain à la réalité, il tendit l'oreille, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir réveillé son oncle et sa tante, ou encore son cousin Dudley. Un ronflement sonore venant de la pièce voisine le rassura.   
  
Avec réticence, il tendit la main vers le troisième paquet, l'ouvrit, et poussa un soupir de soulagement: c'était le cadeau de Loïc. Il lui avait offert un hors-série collector du Quidditch Hebdo. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les hiboux, et fut surpris d'en compter encore deux, sans tenir compte de la lettre de Poudlard qu'il n'avait toujours pas lue.   
  
Il détacha un paquet de forme carrée de la patte d'un hibou Grand Duc et son visage s'éclaira quand il vit que la lettre provenait de son parrain Sirius.   
  
_"Cher Harry, Bon Anniversaire !   
  
Je sais que tu ne dois pas te réjouir à l'idée de rester tout l'été avec ton oncle et ta tante. Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis de peur que la lettre soit intersceptée mais tout va bien. J'espère en tout cas qu'on se verra bientôt. En attendant, voici un petit cadeau pour le digne fils de mon meilleur ami.   
  
Je t'embrasse, Sniffle."_   
  
Le coeur léger, Harry ouvrit le paquet et y trouva deux choses: une montre et un livre. Il trouva un post scriptum:   
  
_"Ceci est une montre de Mage. elle donne non seulement l'heure, mais aussi, par exemple, l'endroit où se trouve une personne si tu penses à cette personne, et encore de nombreuses fonctions que je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir."_   
  
"Cool ! pense Harry. Merci de tout coeur Sirius !"   
  
Il prit le livre et crut soudain que son coeur venait de s'arrêter quand il lut les inscriptions en lettres argentées sur la couverture: "Comment devenir Animagus de Patmol et Cornedrue"   
  
Harry sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir. Ses yeux le brûlaient, comme s'il venait de lire la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux de bout en bout.   
  
Il ouvrit délicatement le livre et trouva une note de Sirius et de Rémus Lupin, son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de troisième année. En pensant à lui, Harry se demanda vaguement qui le professeur Dumbledore allait engager pour ce poste cette année. Aucun professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'avait tenu plus d'un an.   
  
La lettre disait:   
  
_"Cher Harry.   
  
Ceci est un exemplaire unique, rédigé par Patmol (dont nous avons, bien entendu, rendu l'écriture plus lisible) et Cornedrue en personne, deux anciens élèves de Poudlard extrèmement doués - exceptionellement doués pour s'attirer des ennuis d'ailleurs._   
  
*Sourire d'Harry*   
  
_Nous estimons à présent que ce livre te revient de droit et nous espérons que tu en feras bon usage.   
  
Avec toute mon amitié,   
  
R.J.Lupin._   
  
Harry serra le livre; il valait bien tous les Gallions de la Terre !! Le visage radieux, Harry allait commence la lecture de l'ouvrage quand un hululement discret mais insistant lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas ouvert tout son courrier. Il parcourut rapidement des yeux la traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard qui ne présentait aucun changement notable, puis il ouvrit enfin le dernier paquet. Il reconnut au premier coup d'oeil l'écriture fine et régulière vert émeraude du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.   
  
- Hum... pensa Harry. Si le vieux directeur prenait la peine de prendre sa plume pour lui écrire personnellement, les choses devaient être graves.   
  
Une petite enveloppe posée sur un livre portait la mention:   
  


_"Pour Harry Potter   
1er étage - la plus petite chambre   
4 Privet Drive   
Little Whining - Surrey"_

  
  
Harry en sortit une petite carte qui comportait seulement deux lignes.   
  
_"Ceci peut t'être utile, fais-en bon usage."_   
  
- "Fais-en bon usage" "Fais-en bon usage"... bougonna Harry. Il n'a que ce mot là à la bouche.   
  
Il retourna la carte, espérant trouver un autre mot mais le verso était vierge.   
  
- Mais pourquoi personne ne veut m'expliquer pourquoi je dois passer toutes les vacances d'été ici, coupé du monde des sorciers? pensa Harry, furieux.   
  
Il sortit le livre du paquet. Il semblait assez ancien. Des lettres d'or entrelacées formaient les mots "La Magie sans Baguette".   
  
Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Dumbledore voulait qu'il fasse de la magie sans baguette?? L'instant d'étonnement passé, Harry pensa finalement que cela pouvait se réveler très utile. Il pensa à Loïc qui se servait rarement de sa baguette, à part pour les cours. Il pouvait conjurer des sorts à l'aide de son sabre, et parfois même sans accessoires. Loïc l'impressionnait: il avait un énorme potentiel magique qui les a souvent aidés dans les moments difficiles.   
  
Il regarda les chiffres lumineux de son réveil. Il était encore tôt, mais sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir et que, dans quelques heures, sa tante viendrait tambouriner à sa porte pour le réveiller, il se plongea dans la lecture, décidant de commencer par le livre de Dumbledore après avoir longuement hésité.   
  
_"La magie sans baguette, disait la préface, est très peu courante. c'est une forme de magie complexe qui nécessite beaucoup d'énergie et une puissance magique élevée. Seules quelques personnes ayant des prédispositions peuvent la pratiquer. On ne peut l'apprendre. c'est en quelque sorte quelque chose d'inné à la base, que l'on peut développer par la suite. Elle peut être définie comme une forme d'ancienne magie..."_   
  
Harry lisait sans se lasser, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il étouffa soudain une exclamation quand ses yeux accrochèrent une phrase...   
  
_"Chez les sorciers, la magie sans baguette ne peut être détectée par le Ministère de la Magie qui, par ailleurs, ne s'en soucie guère, étant donné qu'un nombre infime de sorciers la pratique."_   
  
- Voilà qui pourrait être interessant, pensa Harry. Je vais pouvoir m'entraîner sans recevoir de lettre d'avertissement du Ministère.   
  
Ce fut cet instant précis que choisit la tante Pétunia pour frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Harry.   
  
- Debout ! cria-t-elle d'une voix nullement aimable. Descends préparer le petit déjeuner immédiatement !   
  
Harry soupira et referma le livre, non sans avoir pris soin de marquer la page.   
  
- J'arrive ! cria-t-il pour toute réponse.   
  
La vie à Privet Drive ne s'était pas améliorée, loin de là ! Les Dursley le traitait toujours de la même façon, ie. ils passaient leur temps à le rebrouer et l'accuser de tous les maux, et le faisait travailler jusqu'à épuisement pour son lot de tâches quotidiennes.   
  
Dès qu'il avait un moment de liberté, il en profitait pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le numéro 4 Privet Drive et sortait se promener. Mais rien n'y faisait; les atroces souvenirs de l'année passée ressurgissaient toujours, la plupart du temps, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, genre monstre du Loch Ness ou fantôme de Poudlard. Plus il essayait de les chasser, plus elles devenaient insistantes et sinistres à chaque passage. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé était de s'occuper l'esprit en faisant ses devoirs ou bien en lisant. Il lui arrivait de se dire avec un sourire amer qu'il allait bientôt savoir tout ce qu'il y avait dans ses livres de cours mieux qu'Hermione !   
  
Même lors de ses promenades en solitaire il restait sur la défensive, sa baguette magique cachée en permanence sous son T-shirt, en espérant de tout coeur qu'il n'aurait jamais à s'en servir.   
  
Quand il descendit dans la cuisine, les trois Dursley l'ignorèrent superbement, comme à leur habitude. Malgré le régime sévère qu'il avait du suivre pendant l'année, Dudley était toujours aussi gros. Ses petites yeux porcins suivaient la poêle que Harry apportait sur la table. Une fois le petit déjeuner préparé et englouti en moins de deux par Dudley et son oncle Vernon, Harry s'empressa de disparaître dans sa chambre avant qu'ils ne lui trouve quelque chose à faire. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et se replongea dans la lecture qu'il avait quittée.   
  
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
  
  
Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry se passionna pour ce sujet. Il dévorait littéralement les pages. Mais quand il tomba sur un paragraphe intitulé "Êtes-vous fait pour la magie sans baguette?", il fit une pause, en proie d'un doute. Et s'il ne pouvait pratiquer la magie sans baguette?   
  
- Dumbledore ne t'aurait pas envoyé ce livre, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.   
  
Cette pensée le rassura un peu. Le seul moyen d'en avoir le coeur net, c'était de pratiquer le test décrit dans le livre. Il se leva, posa sa baguette sur le bureau puis se rassit sur le lit. Il respira profondément et essaya de chasser tout émotion en lui et se concentrer sur son but: faire venir la baguette à lui.   
  
_"On pourrait décrire l'action, continuait le livre, comme faire venir l'objet à soi par la simple volonté. Il faut concentrer son flux magique dans l'action à exécuter. Puis quand vous vous sentez prêt, prononcez la formule habituelle "Accio" clairement à voix haute."_   
  
Harry essaya de suivre les instructions.   
  
- Accio ! dit-il.   
  
Mais rien ne se produisit. Un peu dépité, Harry reprit le livre.   
  
- Vous devez ressentir quelque chose de spécial se passer en vous quand vous êtes prêt. Sinon l'objet ne bougera pas. Prononcez la formule magique seuelement si vous êtes prêts.   
  
- Très bien, murmura Harry.   
  
Il se concentra à nouveau et s'imagina la baguette venir vers lui. Soudain, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme un courant électrique parcourant chacune de ses veines. Sentant le bon moment, Harry étendit sa main et lança:   
  
- Accio baguette !   
  
La baguette se mit à trembler, puis s'éleva lentement à quelques centimètres du bureau. Elle se dirigea vers Harry.   
  
- Ouais ! s'écria-t-il, visiblement ravi.   
  
La baguette tomba à terre pendant ce moment d'inattention. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, mais à peine s'était-il redressé que la porte s'ouvrit et son oncle entra dans la chambre. Le voyant sa baguette à la main, son gros visage s'empourpra et il se mit à vociférer:   
  
- A quoi tu joues? Espèce de... Pose ça immédiatement ! Tu n'as pas intérêt... ouh nom de nom...   
  
Il parraissait sur le point d'exploser. Il attrappa Harry par le col de son T-shirt tros grand.   
  
- Je ne faisais rien, oncle Vernon, tenta-t-il de se justifier.   
  
- Mon oeil ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches... tu seras renvoyé de ta maison de fous si tu fais... de toute façon... Aller ouste ! s'écria-t-il, prenant soudain une décision. Il poussa Harry sans ménagement vers la porte. rends-toi utile, va tondre la pelouse !   
  
Harry se retrouva dans le jardin, torse nu, sous un soleil de plomb. Il avait beaucoup grandi et paraissait encore plus maigre. Tandis qu'il passait la tondeuse, il s'entraînait à attirer des objets vers lui, en prenant bien garde à ce que son oncle soit hors de vue. Il réussit à faire venir à lui des bouts de bois et des cailloux. Il tenta de faire bouger le râteau posé contre le mur de la maison, mais il était beaucoup trop lourd et Harry ne disposait pas d'une concentration maximum à cause du bruit que faisait la tondeuse et le fait qu'il devait sans cesse s'assurer que personne ne regardait.   
  
En fin d'après-midi, il rentra à l'ombre dans la maison, ruissellant de sueur mais satisfait. Il avait largement de quoi occuper toute la fin des vacances...   
  
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
  
  
Le mois d'août passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, tandis que Harry s'entraînait beaucoup à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Il avait développé un bon nombre de sortilèges simples et s'était attelé à la maîtrise de sortilèges plus complexes. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre du Ministère, ce qui l'encouragea encore plus à continuer. Il pouvait à présent allumer ou éteindre le bout de sa baguette sans avoir besoin de la tenir, simplement en prononçant _Lumos_ ou _Nox_, le _Wingardium Leviosa_ ne lui nécessitait aucune concentration, et il maîtrisait à merveille le sortilège permettant de déplacer des objets. Par contre, les sortilèges plus complexes d'Entrave, de Stupéfixion, ou encore de Désarmement lui posait déjà plus de problèmes.   
  
Il s'était également plongé entre-temps dans le livre de Sirius et Lupin. Il comprennait à présent pourquoi les transformations en Animagus étaient très contrôlées par le Ministère. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir à quel point la transformation était complexe. Les étapes étaient longues et difficiles, aussi décida-t-il de bien étudier la théorie dans un premier temps, pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreurs lorsqu'il commencerait la transformation.   
  
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
  
  
Deux jours avant la fin des vacances, Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre, en train de rassembler ses affaires, quand un minuscule hibou pénétra dans la pièce en hululant joyeusement. C'était Coqcigrue, le hibou de Ron. Après plusieurs minutes de course poursuite à travers la chambre, Harry parvint à saisir le hibou et prit la lettre.   
  
_"Cher Harry,   
  
Nous allons tous chercher nos fournitures sur le chemin de Traverse demain. Papa viendra te chercher et tu resteras au Terrier le soir pour aller à la gare directement le lendemain ! Nous avons réussi à obtenir le consentement de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas génial?? Nous t'attendons tous demain avec impatience.   
  
Amitiés,   
Ron"_   
  
- Génial, souffla Harry.   
  
Il se hâta de fourrer pêle-mêle les affaires qui traînaient encore dans son coffre et descendit trouver son oncle. Il était affalé devant un match de foot à la TV. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le Quidditch, Harry trouvait ridicule l'intérêt que portaient les moldus au football.   
  
- Oncle Vernon? risqua Harry.   
  
L'oncle Vernon grogna pour faire signe qu'il avait entendu sans détourner son regard du poste de télévision.   
  
- Le père de mon ami Ron Weasley vient me chercher demain et je resterai chez eux. Tu n'auras pas à m'emmener à la gare. Tu te souviens de Mr Weasley ?   
  
Oh oui qu'il se souvenait de Mr Weasley ! La dévastation de son salon l'été dernier lui avait laissé un souvenir cuisant.   
  
- Alors c'est bon ? demanda Harry. Je peux lui dire que c'est ok pour qu'il vienne me chercher ?   
  
Harry voyait le dilemme s'imposer à son oncle. En voyant sa grosse figure s'empourprer, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à garder un visage impassible. Pour l'oncle Vernon, faire fonctionner ses neurones représentait un effort aussi intense que de courir un marathon de 40 km.   
  
- Euh... d'accord, lâcha-t-il finalement. Mais tu l'attendras dehors. Qu'il se débrouille mais je n'en veux pas dans le salon !!   
  
- Bien Oncle Vernon.   
  
Harry se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre et renvoya sa réponse.   
  
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait d'une humeur plus joyeuse que coutume: après deux longs mois d'inquiétude et de solitude, il allait enfin revoir ses amis. Il vérifia pour la énième fois qu'il n'avait rien laissé, puis se tourna vers sa lourde valise. Un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres: et s'il descendait sa valise grâce à une formule magique?   
  
- _Mobilia Barda !_   
  
La valise se souleva et Harry descendit à sa suite, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit Dudley sortir de sa chambre et y retourner aussi sec en poussant un hurlement. En arrivant dans le salon, il vit l'oncle Vernon passer du violet au vert.   
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que... rugit-il en avançant à grandes enjambées.   
  
Harry envoya la malle se poser délicatement à côté de la porte d'entrée puis se tourna vers son oncle en lui montrant ses mains. Il fit un salut provcateur de la main et sortit en traînant sa valise avant que son oncle n'ai pu l'attraper.   
  
- A l'année prochaine ! cria-t-il et il referma la porte.   
  
Harry conaissait que trop bien son oncle pour savoir qu'il n'oserait jamais sortir et lui faire scandale alors que tous les voisins pouvaient regarder. Aussi s'assit-il tranquillement sur sa valise et attendit Mr Weasley.   
  
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry attendait toujours devant la porte quand il aperçut Mr Weasley qui arrivait à pied au bout de la rue. Harry ne l'avait pas immédiatement reconnu car il portait des habits moldus. Il avait maladroitement assorti un pantalon de golf et une veste de tailleur mais il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Harry était persuadé, sans avoir besoin de se retourner, que son oncle et sa tante épiaient derrière les rideaux. Harry s'avança et dès que Mr Weasley l'aperçut, il lui fit un grand signe.   
  
- Ah ! Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Ca fait longtemps que tu attendais ? Le Magicobus n'est jamais à l'heure ! Viens, on dois le prendre au bout de la rue.   
  
Harry le suivit, un sourire permanent sur son visage, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à bord du bus pétaradant violet à trois étages.   
  
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
  
  
Quand le Magicobus les déposa devant le Terrier, Harry se sentit renaître. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la cuisine, pour l'instant silencieuse et déserte. Soudain, il entendit un cri aïgu et vit Hermione se précipiter vers lui et lui sauter au cou.   
  
- HARRY !! ENFIN !! Ron ! Loïc ! appela-t-elle. Harry est arrivé !   
  
Les deux garçons arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.   
  
- Harry cool ! Ca va ? fit Ron.   
  
- Content de te voir enfin ! dit Loïc en lui serrant la main.   
  
Ron était de loin le plus grand. Loïc, qui avait bien grandi lui aussi, était de la même taille que Harry. Ses yeux noirs étincellaient de malice et sa peau, bien que déjà mate, semblait plus foncée que jamais.   
  
Hermione toisa Harry de la tête aux pieds et s'exclama:   
  
- Tu as drôlement grandi, dis donc ! Je me sens vraiment petite tout d'un coup. En tout cas, je suis contente qu'on soit enfin à nouveau tous les quatre.   
  
- Harry chéri ! s'exclama une voix féminine.   
  
Mrs Weasley venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, suivie de Ginny.   
  
- Enfin ! Contente de te voir ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu te rends compte, un autre préfet dans la famille !   
  
- Maman ! protesta Ron, les oreilles rougissantes.   
  
- Et oui, renchérit une voix. Qui aurait cru que le petit Ronnie à sa maman serait Préfet ?   
  
- Oh la ferme George, maugréa Ron.   
  
Tous se retournèrent. Fred et George venaient d'arriver dans la cuisine.   
  
- Fred, George, au lieu de dire des bêtises, venez donc m'aider à installer la table dehors. le repas va être bientôt prêt. Nous partirons pour le Chemin de Traverse juste après le déjeuner. enchaîna-t-elle.   
  
- Salut Harry, fit Ginny. T'as passé de bonnes vacances?   
  
Harry fit la grimace.   
  
- Franchement? Non, répondit-il sincèrement.   
  
- Venez, Allons dans le jardin, proposa Hermione.   
  
Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un saule ("Celui-ci ne cogne pas !" précisa Ron) et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Harry ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il avaient bien pu parler, mais peu lui importait. Il se sentait bien.   
  
Ils regardaient Fred et George s'amuser à créer le plus de désordre possible. Des chaises surgirent d'une remise, suivies des jumeaux et se positionnèrent joyeusement autour des tables. Elles s'immobilisèrent chacune devant une place, mais soudain, l'une d'entre elle se mit à sauter et à se cabrer. Elle commençait à prendre une couleur orangé quand Fred s'exclama:   
  
- Oh, excuse-nous Pattenrond ! Mais tu sais, dans le noir de la remise...   
  
Pattenrond reprit forme animale et courut se réfigier dans les bras d'Hermione qui lança un regard noir aux jumeaux, tandis que tout le monde éclatait de rire.   
  
Harry souriait quand une question lui vint à l'esprit. Il se tourna vers Ron mais avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, Ron répondit:   
  
- Oui, ils sont majeurs dans le monde de la magie maintenant, ils ont le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Je les envie un peu. Mais ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des bêtises et de jouer des tours - tu as bien vu! - et maman passe son temps à crier. D'autant plus qu'ils n'ont pas abandonné leur idée de magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Ils y pensent de plus en plus sérieusement, ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à maman.   
  
Harry se sentit un peu coupable tout d'un coup. il leur avait donné les 1000 Gallions du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers l'an passé. Mais il se rassura vite en voyant les jumeaux ensorceler l'assiette de Percy pour qu'elle morde et éjecte la nourriture. Si telle était leur ambition, Mrs Weasley n'arriverait jamais à les détourner de leur idée première.   
  
Mrs Weasley coupa court à toutes les discussions en ammenant les plats encore fumants sur la table.   
  
- Maman ? demanda George inocemment. Où est Percy?   
  
- Oh... Il ne viendra pas manger mon chéri. Il a du travail. Il n'inquiète ces temps-ci.   
  
On eût dit que George avait été privé de Noël. Ron se pencha vers Harry et murmura:   
  
- Percy n'est plus très bien vu au Ministère depuis... humm... l'affaire avec Croupton... humm... l'année dernière.... humm... bref... ils lui en veulent de ne pas avoir remarqué que Croupton était fou, comme ils disent.   
  
- Mais il n'était pas fou ! Il était soumi à l'Impérium par l'espion de Voldemort !   
  
Tous ceux autour de la table qui l'entendirent excepté Loïc firent la grimace.   
  
- Tu parles que Fudge ne leur a pas dit, intervint Loïc. Fudge ne croit toujours pas Dumbledore.   
  
- Il ne croit pas que Voldemort est revenu ? s'indigna Harry. Mais je l'ai vu !! Je lui ai dit !   
  
- Personne ici ne nie ce fait Harry, continua Loïc d'un air sombre. Mais Fudge préfère fermer les yeux plutôt que d'accepter le fait que Voldemort est revenu. Il aime trop sa petite vie monotone et tranquille.   
  
Un silence gêné suivit.   
  
- Bon, arrêtez de parler de ça les enfants et mangez tant que c'est chaud, dit Mrs Weasley.   
  
Le reste du repas se déroula sans incident notable.   
  
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
  
  
Peu après, ils étaient tous en route pour le Cemin de Traverse - par la Poudre de Cheminette, moyen de transport préféré d'Harry bien sûr ! ^^. Une passage chez Gringotts, puis Fleury & Bott, un détour par le magasin d'articles de Quidditch pour les garçons, une altercation avec Malfoy et un arrêt au Chaudron Baveur plus tard et ils étaient tous revenus au Terrier dans la soirée. Aucun ne mit longtemps à monter se coucher. Loïc et Harry se tassèrent tant bien que mal dans la chambre de Ron et ils tombèrent tous bientôt dans un profond sommeil.   
  
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
  
  
Un cimetière glauque, un brouillard dense et visqueux, une douzaine de Mangemorts se tenant en cercle autour de la tombe à laquelle était ligoté Harry... Un rire démoniaque résonna et sa cicatrice se mit à brûler. Voldemort se tenait devant lui, un sourire glacial sur les lèvres, et ses yeux écarlates brasillant d'une lueur malfaisante dans la nuit.   
  
- Laissez-le ! hurlait Harry. Ne tuez pas Cédric !!   
  
Le sourire de Voldemort se refroidir de dix degrés.   
  
- Je la retrouverai avant toi, dit-il d'une voix dure, caverneuse. MWAAAHAHAHAH !!   
  
- AHHHHHH !!!!   
  
Harry se reveilla en sursaut et porta instinctivement sa main à son front.   
  
- Harry, ça va ?   
  
Il s'aperçut que Ron et Loïc s'étaient réveillés et le regardaient avec inquiétude.   
  
- Harry ?   
  
- Ca va... C'était juste un cauchemar...   
  
Harry tenta de retrouver une respiration régulière. Il n'osait pas regarder ses amis. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé de ses cauchemars et préférait garder cela pour lui.   
  
- Harry, commença Ron, visiblement mal à l'aise. Tu as parlé de... dans ton sommeil... de Cédric.   
  
Harry sentit son sang se glacer.   
  
- Je n'ai pas rêvé de lui, dit-il froidement.   
  
A la manière dont loïc et Ron se regardèrent, Harry vit bien qu'ils n'en croyaient pas un mot mais ils ne firent pas de commentaires. Harry leur tourna le dos, agacé par leurs regards insistants et tenta de se rendormir, mais il ne voulait pas s'assoupir à nouveau, par crainte de refaire ce cauchemar qui hantait si souvent ses nuits...   
  
  
  


.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤._.¤**¤.

  
  
  
  
**=¤ Fin du chapitre 6 ¤=**   
  
  
  
L'auteur: Alors, est-ce que ça ne valait pas le coup d'attendre si longtemps?   
  
Aulularia: Ermm... *tousse... non... tousse*   
  
L'auteur: On ne t'a sûrement pas demandé ton avis !   
  
Aulularia: Ce n'est pas mon avis. Dois-je te rapeler que je suis la Voix de la Vérité, celle qui dévoile les plus intimes convictions des lecteurs...   
  
L'auteur: Tu as bien révisé tes répliques ! Tu les écris toi-même?   
  
Aulularia: *vexée*   
  
L'auteur: Parfait ! ^^ Les RaR maintenant:   
  
  
  
**:: Aria Lupin ::** Merci pour tes deux reviews ! ^^ Ce chapitre, c'était changement de décor ! Pour ce qui va arriver à Tillia... Humm... C'est l'affaire de quelques chapitres, mais je vous assure qu'elle va revenir assez vite... #^____^#   
  
  
  
**:: tangerinedream ::** Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu aimes ma fic !! Je ne suis lancée au casse pipe mais je continuerai cette fic jusqu'au bout ! ^__^ Beh Tillia... Pour l'instant, elle est bien obligée d'y rester dans son collège moldu... *Pour l'instant t'as dit?? O.o* Moi? Non, je n'ai rien dit du tout ! ^.^ en tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !   
  
  
  
**:: Loline ::** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! Ca change du début mais j'espère que ça t'a plu ! ^^   
  
  
  
**:: Kalysha ::** Je sais que c'est long les délais entre deux chapitres mais j'ai jamais le temps d'écrire... J'ai eu une semaine de vacances là, j'en ai profité ! Je me suis un peu avancée d'ailleurs, certains passages clés de la fic sont écrits ! ^^ *fière d'elle* Ben oui, Loïc est à Poudlard... Tillia est restée dans le collège moldu.. (ON TAPE PAS !!) C'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux !! #____# Ah... Moi aussi j'adore les sabres, je m'en donne à coeur joie avec mon pti Loïc ! ^^ Oui oui, j'ai normalement de quoi continuer jusqu'en 6ème année ! J'espère y arriver un jour... Mais je l'ai promis et je tiendrai ! Je continuerai cette fic quoi qu'il arrive, le seul truc c'est que ça risque d'être un peu long... J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre, ça change de décor un peu. A+ Kalyshounette ! LOL #^___^#   
  
  
  
**:: Kveld ::** je continue ma fic, pas peur ! Je n'arrêterai pas ! Mais j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire alors c'est un peu long... Tu as vu juste, voici nos chers Harry, Ron et Hermione et maintenant Loïc aussi ! ^.^ Pour l'arrivée de notre héroïne à Poudlard, c'est pas demain la veille mais on sait jamais... *sourire mystérieux*   
  
  
  
**:: Mystina ::** Merci beaucoup !! #^_____^# J'imagine que ça peut faire bizarre tout ça, comme je l'ai expliqué en haut d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire de ce chapitre alors? ^^ J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue ! Le tome 5, oui, je l'ai lu vite, mais arrivée à la fin, j'ai mis une bonne semaine à m'en remettre ! O.o   
  
  
  
Voilà !! Merci à tous mes reviewers (euses) et aussi les lecteurs silencieux... La suite va encore tarder je pense pardonnez-moi mais n'ayant qu'une semaine de vraies vacances pour toute una année, ça fait peu pour les loisirs... =__=°;;   
  
B!zoo et à bientôt !   
  
**(º*.¸(¨*-.¸ ¸.-*¨)¸.*º)   
°*-.¤Kawaii Tenshi¤.-*°   
(¸.*º(¸.-¨* *¨-.¸)º*.¸) **


	8. Note à lire!

Coucou à tous!!   
  
*cris d'effroi*   
Une revenante!!!!   
  
Mais non mais non!! C'est moi!! [enfin, j'étais Tillia Kawaii avant mais ça change pas grand chose... ^^   
  
Après de magnifiques reviews, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un petit mot:   
  
Tout d'abord, même si je suis trèèèèèsssssss longue à poster mes chapitres, je compte toujours continuer cette fic quoi qu'il arrive! ^^   
  
Mais là, j'ai bientôt mes exams.. [aïe!!] Alors je ne pourrais toujours pas mettre le nouveau chapitre. J'en ai écrit une bonne moitié à la main [et j'ai aussi écrit certains passages clés de la fic.. oui, j'ai écrit pour la 6ème année aussi]   
  
Je pense que fin mai-juin je pourrai mettre la suite...   
  
Voilà, un ps pour Kalysha: il semblerait que tu aies un pti faible pour Draco... ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai prévu un rôle à jouer dans cette fic.. ^^   
  
Bisous à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ! ^___^   
  
= Kawaii = [qui va peut-être bientôt changer de nom...^^] 


	9. De bonne heure et de bonne humeur !

**(º•.¸(¨•.¸ ¸.•¨)¸.•º)   
•°•.¤Chapitre 7¤. •°•  
(¸.•º(¸.•¨ ¨•.¸)º•.¸) **

**De bonne heure et de bonne humeur !**

**.¤¤..¤¤..¤¤..¤¤.**

Le lendemain matin, le Terrier était en pleine effervescence. Tout le monde s'affairait pour être à l'heure à la gare. Harry ne s'était pas rendormi, aussi avait-il une mine épouvantable. Il tenta de minimiser les dégats en se passant le visage sous l'eau froide, mais il laissa tomber quand le miroir lui lança:

"Ne te regarde pas, tu vas te faire peur!"

.¤-¤-¤-¤-¤.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Loïc, Ron et Hermione montaient dans le Poudlard Express voie 9 3/4. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au dernier wagon, le seul de libre, en laissant les jumeaux au passage ayant rencontré Lee Jordan, et Ginny qui était tombée sur plusieurs copines de son année. Harry et Loïc s'assirent dans le wagon. Ron était sur le point de faire de même, mais Hermione le releva en le tirant par la manche.

"Euh, les garçons, commença maladroitement Hermione, les Préfets doivent se rendre dans le wagon réservé à l'avant... Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, mais on revient le plus vite possible ! N'est-ce pas Ron? ajouta-t-elle en appuyant son regard."

"Mouais... maugéa Ron, visiblement peu désireux de bouger de son siège."

Hermione l'entraîna et ils disparurent.

Loïc regarda Harry.

"Il va falloir se tenir à carreaux cette année, plaisanta-t-il. Deux Préfets sur quatre... A ton avis, qui sont les Préfets des autres maisons?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais je suis prêt à parier que Malfoy a eu le badge, dit Harry sombrement. Ca ne va pas arranger les choses."

"Non, c'est sur, concéda Loïc. La guerre légendaire entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ne fait que commencer... Et surtout, les préfets ont le droit d'enlever des points et de mettre des retenues... Hermione n'est pas du genre à distribuer des retenues à tort et à travers, mais Malfoy ne va surement pas se gêner."

"Dumbledore ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend en nommant Malfoy Préfet, soupira Harry."

"J'ai un faux espoir comme quoi ce n'est peut-être pas lui le préfet de Serpentard, mais je crois qu'on peu toujours rêver. Tu imagines Crabbe et Goyle?"

Harry eu un rire amer.

"De toutes façons, ils sont..."

On ne sut jamais ce qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle car à cet instant précis, Ron et Hermione ouvrirent la porte du wagon.

"Ouf ! Nous voilà ! On a fait le plus vite possible."

"Alors ? demanda Loïc. Qui sont les préfets des autres maisons? On était en train de débattre sur celui de Serpentard..."

"C'est Malfoy bien sûr ! dit Ron. Et je crois qu'il est bien parti pour abuser de son titre. En sortant, il a ordonné à Crabbe et Goyle de débarasser le chemin partout où il passait. Ils ont bousculé deux première année qui étaient complètement terrifiés."

"Il est odieux et méprisant... fit Hermione, une expression de profonde désapprobation sur le visage."

"Je crois qu'on parle de moi? retentit une voix derrière eux."

Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, toujours flanqué de Carbbe et Goyle.

"Sors d'ici Malfoy ! s'écria Hermione en s'avançant."

"J'ai cru comprendre que miss Sang-de-Bourbe avait des choses à me reprocher?"

Harry, Ron et Loïc se levèrent d'un bond.

"Tu l'appelles encore une fois comme ca Malfoy, et..."

"Ola doucement ! coupa Malfoy. Potter et Lee, vous n'êtes pas préfets, alors je vous conseille vivement de la mettre en veilleuse ! Mais _moi_, je suis préfet, et je peux vous assurer que vous ne gagnerez pas la Coupe des Maisons cette année !"

"Mais _moi_ je suis préfet, intervint Ron, et..."

"C'est vrai ! Surprenant d'ailleurs... Weasel préfet ! Finalement, Dumbledore aurait dû nommer Londubat également, les plus piètres préfets de toute l'histoire de Poudlard !"

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates.

"Malfoy, tu... commenca-t-il en sortant sa baguette."

Harry et Loïc en avaient fait autant. Malfoy eut un rictus méprisant.

"Vous savez que ca va vous coûter cher ? Interdiction de lancer des sorts en dehors des heures de cours."

"Parce que tu te gênes, toi? s'exclama Ron."

"Peut-être que tu préfères que je me serve de mon sabre? gronda Loïc en s'approchant de lui, tandis qu'Hermione le retenait par la manche."

"Hum... Il me semble me rappeler que tu ne dois pas l'utiliser à Poudlard, lança Malfoy, sûr de lui. Dumbledore te l'avait bien précisé? Règle de sécurité."

"Malfoy, dit Harry. Rappelle-moi depuis quand tu te soucies du règlement de l'école?"

"Tu es bien mal placé pour me le faire remarquer, Potter."

Loïc lui lança un regard noir. harry s'avança encore, sa baguette toujours levée.

"Bon Malfoy, tu sors d'ici sinon ca va mal aller !"

"Ca m'étonnerait ! EXPELLIARMUS ! s'exclama-t-il sans crier gare."

Harry, Ron et Loïc se retrouvèrent desarmés.

"Malfoy ! s'écria Hermione. Les préfets non plus n'ont pas le droit de lancer des sorts en dehors des cours. c'est dans le manuel qu'on nous a donné !"

"On fait moins les malins sans baguette, se moqua-t-il en jouant négligeamment avec, ignorant totalement la remarque d'Hermione."

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de triomphe se dessiner sur son visage, ce qui destabilisa Malfoy.

"Accio baguettes ! s'écria Harry."

Les trois baguettes suatèrent des mains d'un Malfoy stupéfait et Harry les récupéra, toujours souriant. Malfoy et ses deux gros bras étaient restés figés dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme une statue de très mauvais goût.

"Allons-nous en, dit finalement Malfoy. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !"

Une fois les trois Serpentards partis, des exclamations retentirent dans le compartiment.

"Harry ! s'écria Hermione d'un ton admiratif. Tu... Tu partiques la magie sans baguette?"

"Cool Harry ! Depuis quand ? enchaîna Ron."

Loïc se contentait de hocher la tête d'un air approbateur.

"Je savais que tu en avais le potentiel, dit-il simplement."

Après leur avoir expliqué que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé le livre, Harry voulut faire une autre démonstration mais le regard un peu inquiet d'Hermione l'en dissuada.

"Harry, commenca-t-elle. C'est génial... mais... tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça devant Malfoy. Il va surement s'empresser d'aller le répêter à son père... et maintenant que... que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu..."

"Ca va, ca va, coupa Harry, visiblement mécontent. Malgré tout, une petit voix lui disait qu'Hermione avait surement raison. Il se tourna vers Loïc."

"D'ailleurs je voulais t'en parler. Tu es le mieux placé pour ça après tout. Tu pratiques la magie sans baguette depuis que tu es tout petit. même si tu te sers principalement de ton sabre, c'est la même forme de magie, non?"

"Exact, aquiesça Loïc."

"J'ai pu m'entraîner tout l'été car la magie sans baguette n'est pas détectée par le Ministère de la Magie, c'est bien vrai Loïc? J'ai eu peur de recevoir des lettres aimables du Ministère comme celle que j'avais reçue quand Dobby a fait exploser la pièce montée de ma tante sur le carrelage de la cuisine..."

Loïc aquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

"Oui c'est vrai. Au clan, nous pratiquons essentiellement cette forme de magie, et cela ne pose jamais aucune problème, même pour les plus petits qui n'ont normalement pas le droit de faire de la magie si l'on considère la loi imposée par le Ministère. Et quand ma meilleure amie a découvert qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques..."

Loïc s'interrompit un instant. Penser à Tillia lui était toujours douloureux.

"Oui... quand elle a découvert ses pouvoirs, j'ai pu l'aider à les maîtriser et je l'ai entraînée sans aucuns problèmes avec le Ministère."

"Tu me rassures Loïc, dit Harry. je compte bien continuer à m'entraîner, mes pouvoirs sont assez limités pour l'instant."

"Retiens simplement une chose : la magie sans baguette ne canalise pas la même sorte ni la même forme d'énergie. en tout cas, si jamais tu as des questions, tu peux me demander, il n'y a aucun problème. je veux bien t'aider, proposa Loïc."

"Merci beaucoup, c'est sympa de ta part."

"Et... Tu crois qu'on peut l'apprendre nous aussi ? demanda soudain Ron. La magie sans baguette je veux dire."

"La magie sans baguette est quelque chose d'inné, répondit Loïc. Ca ne s'apprend pas. Si vous n'avez jamais montré la moindre aptitude pour cette magie, ce n'est pas la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit. Un très petit nombre de personnes la pratique."

"Ok, fit Ron, visiblement déçu."

Ce sujet allimenta la discussion jusqu'à Poudlard. Au fur et à mesure que le train approchait, il faisait de plus en plus sombre à l'extérieur. Le temps dehors donnait l'impression que quelqu'un là haut avait renversé un encrier géant. D'énormes gouttes de pluie martelaient les vitres du Poudlard Express. Quand le train entra en gare à Pré-au-Lard, les élèves n'avaient pas tellement envie de quitter le chaleur douce qui régnait dans le Poudlard Express. Bravant la pluie et le froid, quelques élèves plus hardis se décidèrent enfin à sortir. Harry, Loïc et Ron attendaient que la fouel se soit dissipée pour sortir quand Hermione se leva d'un bond et tira Ron par la manche.

"Ron ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir si on veut rassembler les première année ! Viens vite !"

Ron maugréa et se laissa entraîner par Hermione, et ils disparurent dans le flot d'élèves qui se déversait des wagons.

Harry et Loïc sortirent bons derniers du train. On n'y voyait pas à 2 mètres, tant la pluie et le brouillard étaient denses. Ils entendirent Hagrid crier:

"Par ici les première année !"

Ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry. Même par un temps pareil, la tradition voulait qu les première année traversent le lac en barque. il se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait reçu aucun mot d'Hagrid de toutes les vacances. il devait surement être en mission spéciale pour Dumbledore. Harry se souvenait l'an dernier que le directeur avait envoyé plusieurs personnes en mission, dont Sirius et... Rogue. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le directeur avait confiance en ce dernier.

Harry et Loïc s'installèrent dans une des calèches sans chevaux. la porte se referma, la calèche s'ébranla et les conduisit jusqu'au gigantesque château, dont la silhouette se découpait dans la lueur de la lune montante.

Installés dans la Grand Salle - dont le plafond enchanté reflétait le mauvais temps - tous les élèves attendaient la Répartition. Les rires et les chuchottements s'évanouirent à l'entrée du professeur McGonnagall, suivies des première année, qui étaient aussi minuscules que trempés. La plupart jetaient des regards apeurés autour d'eux. McGonnagall déposa le Choixpeau Magique sur le tabouret habituel et la déchirure s'ouvrit.

_Je suis un chapeau pensant   
Destiné à vous répartir dans une des quatres maisons  
J'ai p't'être pas l'air très élégant  
Mais vous verrez que j'ai toujours raison  
Gryffondor pour les plus forts  
Pouffsouffle pour les gentils  
Serdaigle pour les érudis  
Et Serpentard pour les roublards  
Sur ce voilà c'que j'vous dis :  
"Un pour tous et tous unis !"_

Quand il se tut, il y eut une vague d'hésitation : le Choixpeau avait-il fini sa chanson? le moment de surprise passé, tous les élèves applaudirent. Harry suivait le mouvement mais il gardait ses yeux fixés sur le bout de tissu rapiécé qu'il était redevenu. le Choixpeau n'avait jamais fait aussi court comme chanson !

"Il ne s'est pas trop foulé cette année, lui souffla Ron, traduisant par là-même ses pensées."

"c'est un avertissement déguisé, dit Hermione. _"Un pour tous, tous unis"_ Le message est assez clair ! Depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, Dumbledore veut nous mettre en garde."

"A l'appel de votre nom, annonça le professeur McGonagall, vous vous approchez et prendrez place sur le tabouret."

_"Abadon Willian"_

Un petit lutin brun s'avança d'une démarche mal assurée et se hissa sur le tabouret. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas par terre.

_"Pouffsouffle !"_

_"Algo Annaelle"_

_"Gryffondor !"_

_"Baureo Maélyth"_

_"Serdaigle!"_

Harry remarqua qu'il y avait deux chaises vides à la table des professeurs.

"Il y en a une pour le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, déduisit Harry. Mais l'autre?"

Harry se désinteressa des première année pour porter son attention vers la table des Serdaigle. Il aperçut cho Chang, qui leva la tête au moment où il la regardait. elle lui sourit et il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rougisse à ce moment-là? Il lui rendit un bref sourire et replongea son attention dans son assiette encore vide. il sentait ses oreilles brûlantes et son coeur battre anormalement vite. Un coup de coude le fit lever la tête : Loïc et Ron le regardait avec un grand sourire moqueur, et Hermione avait l'air inquiète.

"Harry, tu est tout rouge, tout va bien ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? fit Ron en prenant une voix haut-perché."

"Rien du tout, répondit-il précipitamment - un peu trop précipitamment pour être crédible."

"Il va finir par nous faire une petite fracture du ventricule gauche s'il continue comme ça... ironisa Loïc."

"Oh... lâchez-moi avec ca les gars, trouvez-vous plutôt une fille et laissez-moi tranquille avec la mienne."

_" "La tienne"_ ? s'exclamèrent ensemble Ron et Loïc. Serait-ce un aveu?"

"Fermez-la... maugréa Harry d'un air boudeur."

"Non... Sans rire Harry, reprit Loïc tout à fait sérieusement. Elle te plaît, ne le nie pas, et tu ne la laisses pas totalement indifférente. Il va bien finir par se passer quelque chose !"

Harry se redressa.

"Tu le penses sérieusement Loïc?"

"Bien sûr ! Je pense avoir un certain "feeling" pour ce genre de choses... Et puis... j'aime bien voir les gens amoureux..."

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers Loïc, un grand sourire suspendu aux lèvres.

"Tu peux faire ton dur avec ton sabre, chevalier au coeur tendre va !"

Loïc eut un sourire désabusé.

"Oui... et c'est bien là que réside tout le problème !"

_"Hihary Sorka" ! _

Harry reporta son attention sur la file des première année.

_"Serpentard"_

Harry regarda le jeune garçon rejoindre la table où les couleurs vert et argent prédominaient. Il se revit, le Choixpeau Magique enfoncé sur la tête, lui disant qu'il serait bien à Serpentard... Peut-être que Hihary Sorka n'avait pas spécialement voulu être à Serpentard mais que le Choixpeau l'y avait envoyé car il n'avait pas assez de personnalité pour s'opposer à ce choix. Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore _"Ce sont nos choix qui fonnt ce que nous sommes, bien plus que nos aptitudes"_...

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions existentiellement philosophiques - à moins qu'elles ne soient philosophiquement existetielles, qui sait? . Dans un registre plus terre à terre, Harry attendait avec impatience que la cérémonie de Répartition se termine. L'estomac de Ron aquiesça bruyamment. Harry regardait distraitement la rangée de première année qui diminuait lentement. Un jeune garçon blond à l'air terrifié croisa son regard et tourna vivement la tête dans l'autre sens. il devait peser à peu près 40 kilos tout mouillé, et au premier coup d'oeil, ou aurait été tenté de dire que la moitié de son poids était concentrée dans son nez. Enfin le dernier élève - Zeba Mahaut - fut réparti à Gryffondor et tous levèrent les yeux vers Dumbledore qui s'éclaircit la voix.

"Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Je suis heureux d'accueuillirles nouveaux élèves, et tout aussi heureux de retrouver les anciens. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps avec des élucubrations à n'en plus finir, juste vous rapeller que la Forêt Interdite est... toujours interdite, et surtout, depuis que Voldemort est revenu une vague de frissons parcourut la grand Salle à l'entente du nom tant redouté - Ron surtout ne fut pas l'exception - même si notre _cher_ Ministre ne veut pas le reconnaitre, il est très important de rester unis et soudés, plutôt que de se déchirer. L'union fera notre force. Souvenez-vous toujours de cela. Souvenz-vous de Cédric Diggory."

Dumbledore fit une courte pause pendant laquelle personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Harry jeta un regard furtif vers la table des Serdaigle et vit que Cho sanglottait silencieusement.

"Sur une note plus joyeuse, enchaîna le directeur, permettez-moi de vous présenter nos nouveaux professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. je vous prie d'accueuillir comme il se doit Arabella Figg et Rémus Lupin qui ont bien voulu prendre ce poste - à haut risque semblerait-il."

Dumbledore ponctua cette dernière phrase d'un clin d'oeil et les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et hermione qui affichaient eux aussi un grand sourire.

"c'est génial ! s'écria Ron. Lupin revient !"

"On ne pouvait rêver mieux ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, assis non loin, en applaudissant bruyamment Lupin qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, suivi d'une vieille soricière habillée de vert kaki." Harry, Ron et Hermione applaudissaient à tout rompre, le visage rayonnant. Mais lorsque Harry considéra la vieille sorcière qui suivait Lupin, son sourire se transforma en une expression de profonde stupéfaction.

"Mrs Figg ! soufla-t-il... Mais que fait-elle ici ? C'est... une sorcière ?"

Tandis qu'Harry s'interrogeait, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

"Miss Figg et le professeur Lupin se partageront la matière, étant donné que vous aurez un nombre de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal plus important pas semaine cette année. Le professeur Lupin se chargera des première jusqu'aux quatrième année, et Miss Figg enseignera dans les classes de la cinquième à la septième année. Il pourra parfois y avoir des changements entre les deux professeurs en fonction des emplois du temps. Ben. je crois que tout a été dit. Le festin peut commencer !"

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant les plats se remplir. Harry fixait son assiette vide, l'esprit ailleurs. Que faisait-elle à Poudlard? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais dit qu'elle était une sorcière?

Hermione regardait Harry depuis cinq bonnes minutes, les sourcils froncés.

"Harry? tenta-t-elle en passant sa main devant les yeux verts de son ami."

"Hum... fit Harry en émergeant de ses pensées."

"A quoi tu penses?"

"oh ! C'est juste que..."

Harry hésita puis se décida.

"Vous voyez la nouvelle prof de défense contre les forces du mal ? Et bien c'est la voisine à qui les Dursley me confiaient quand ils partaient quelque part en vacances... dit-il d'une voix morne. Une vieille folle amoureuse de ses chats. Je n'aimais pas aller chez elle. Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était une sorcière? Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !"

"c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, concéda Hermione. En tout cas, tu vas avoirde nombreuses occasions de lui parler, c'est notre professeur principal en défense contre les forces du mal."

Harry jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs en direction de Mrs Figg qu se trouvait à présent en grande conversation avec le professeur Lupin. Harry poussa un soupir et reporta son attention sur son assiette toujours propre, se sentant soudain vide et creux.

Une fois le repas terminé, aucun ne mit longtemps à aller se coucher.

**.¤-¤-¤-¤-¤.**

Harry tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. dans la journée, s'il était entouré ou bien s'il trouvait quelque chose pour se changer les idées, il arrivait à faire abstraction des atroces évènements de l'an passé. Mais le soir, au moment de s'endormir, ses pensées noires le toturaient. Trois heures plus tard, alors que tout le chateau était tombé dans les bras de Morphée, Harry était toujours bien éveillé. Aussi décida-t-il de s'occuper l'esprit. Sans faire de bruit, il se glissa jusqu'à sa valise et en sortit un livre, bien décidé à mettre en pratique ce qu'il en avait déjà lu jusqu'à présent...


End file.
